Economy
by ExGuard123
Summary: Weiss is the heiress to Schnee Oil Company. She is forced onto a flight to London by her father. What's the worst thing? She has to take economy. It is a hellish place back there. Screaming children, crying babies, trash lying everywhere, terrible food and ridiculously long lines for the restroom. It has it all. INCLUDING a black haired flight attendant. (WhiteRose - ModernPlaneAU)
1. Chapter 1: Boarding

**A/N**

***I do not own the cover image***

**-UPDATE- Apparently I was being dumb and I wrote Shnee instead of Schnee. All I did was fix that, nothing else was changed. Thanks to xWasabi24 for pointing that out .-UPDATE-**

**HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA. FINALLY. YES. I HAVE WRITTEN SOMETHING! ISN'T THAT GREAT? No? Well yeah, I guess for those of you who wanted me to update the Frozen Hearth. I just felt like writing this new story for a change.**

**This is a RWBY AU which takes place in our modern world on a plane. The main pairing will be White Rose obviously with Weiss as a passenger and Ruby as an air hostess. The rest of the RWBY crew will either have major roles or minor roles. For example, Blake is going to be air marshal. This chapter is sort of to get it started, set the tone and setting and stuff like that. The real heavy duty plot will come later.**

**I hope you enjoy! And if you do, remember to review, favourite and follow!**

**Without further ado…**

**Economy**

**Chapter 1: Boarding**

+++++++++++++++++++++++++Economy+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"What the _hell_ do you mean?"

There are those kind of days when every single thing would piss Weiss off. When it didn't matter if it was a lush peaceful melody playing in the background, an affectionate cat rubbing against her leg, a cute baby giggling next to her or even an extravagant diamond necklace being given to her, she would still gladly obliterate everything around her. Today? Especially.

People were quite literally all over the place, getting from check-in, to security, to boarding gates. The airport was crammed with sweaty old guys, impatient middle-aged women, and over-the-top rowdy children. Worst of all, in the middle of winter, everyone was either wearing a heavy jacket or was lugging it around and swinging it widely around; not for a second minding any of the irritable people around them. Random mutterings and curses mixed together into an incomprehensible cloud of fuming anger. Feeding into the already dense heat produced by the ocean of people that stood practically toe to heel. But in the midst of it all, stood Weiss, a girl of high and pristine class, not allowing the surroundings to have a sliver of effect on her appearance

Her attire was as flawless, perfect, and white as the very snow that drifted slowly outside. The only color that was allowed to show its face were red stripes that trimmed her cascading skirt and the collar of her jacket. Not even her hair was spared the bleak color scheme. The silver hair fountained from her head in a ponytail, and as if it was mocking her perfection, it was tied up on the side of her head, sliding down her right shoulder. As if the feeling of a cold and stainless girl had not yet been burned into the beholders eyes, the back of her jacket bore an intricate design of a snowflake, the symbol of the Schnee Company, a ruthless company specialized in collecting oil from the North and South artic circles.

"On behalf of Beacon airlines please do accept our sincere apologies. It has really been a busy day, and I must regrettably inform you that we are all out of First class tickets." A woman rehearsed.

"Do you _know_ who I am? I am the heiress to the Schnee Company, and my father will sue your Airline for this. I can assure you, you won't walk out of here with a job!" The silver haired girl threatened.

"We really are sorry, but there isn't anything I can do." The clerk repeated.

_You think I don't see through your forced smile? Ugh, absolutely disgusting. Oh great, that's right. Grind your teeth as well. Are you stupid? An old blind man could see that from a mile away!_

Weiss does try to contain her sporadic anger although many people would enthusiastically agree. There was nary a person who could anger Weiss and get away without fearing for their life. Her grip on the aluminum support bars tightened, and she felt like she could crumple the metal easily without even a drop of sweat. But the fear was not prominent enough in the saleswoman. Resorting to her last weapon Weiss gave the saleswoman her trademark glare; a glare that could break the strongest of hearts, a glare that could crush the toughest of spirits, a glare that could tear apart the greatest of souls.

"What kind of airline are you!" She screamed, ramming an accusing finger at the clerk who was now practically cowering behind the blue counter. The fact that Weiss had to stand on her tippy-toes to be the same height as the woman's nose played no part in her anger. It didn't even matter that she was already wearing high heels, her anger burned with righteous glory. "What kind of crap airline runs out of First class tickets!?"

"I'm v-very sorry, but I'm sure our business class would be m-more than satisfactory for your needs."

"What I need is a FIRST CLASS TICKET!"

"I apologize wholeheartedly, but our business class has a dedicated lounge for business flyers and all our seats recline 180 degrees much like the first class. One of the most special thing about-"

_Ugh, disgusting. I can't listen to another word that comes from that mouth. This is all just rehearsed script! I can practically go to a play, and the voice would match perfectly with the actors. No, even that was too good. The pitch is much too flat and the tone is much too monotonous. A robot more like, already programmed to repeat the same thing to all the customers. It's as if I'm listening to a stupid advertisement that keeps replaying on the TV. For god's sake, I'm done._

"-have access to our private-"

"Ubububub- Shh. you want to know what?" The clerk froze, paying undivided attention to the white-haired girl in front of her. "I don't even care anymore." For some reason cutting the clerk off mid-sentence was extraordinarily satisfying evoking a mischievous grin from Weiss. "Since _I_ didn't get my first class ticket, _you're_ not getting my business."

"But miss, our business class is-" The saleswoman tried one last time.

Weiss shoved her hand towards the woman's face, instantly shutting her up. Not even registering the presence of the clerk, Weiss turned to a blonde boy standing uncomfortably silent next to her.

"Jaune, let's go." She said sternly.

"Oh uh right." He fumbled with his own hands as he anxiously grasped the handles of an extra sized baggage cart, carrying extra sized luggage. "Um, Ms. Shnee?"

_I don't have time for this._

The girl walked faster, leaving him lagging behind. She knew precisely what he was going to say and she wasn't slightly in the mood to hear it. But she was surprised when the frail boy was able to keep pace even with the tower of luggage. You have to give him credit; Jaune was anything but a big man; he was more of a … stick bug. Coughing nervously, he continued, "If I may remind you, your father explicitly stated that he wished for your presence in London."

The mere mention of her father made her tense and her fists clenched instinctively, nails puncturing her palm. Her steps quickened, the clip clop sound of her heels becoming louder and more frequent. Behind her, Jaune's stuttered requests for her to slow and wait for him faded away into the ocean of people.

"I'm sure Mr. Shnee sends his apologies!" Jaune spoke his last words before being consumed by the monster that is the crowd. Not even the looming stack of white suitcases were discernable in the belly of the beast.

_Ha! As if my father was that kind of person. I'd sooner become a saint then for him to say sorry! What the hell is with these apologies today? Not a single one has been believable._

In Weiss's mind, dark memories began to resurface. He was without a doubt, _not_a man of feeling and emotion. With maybe the exceptions of anger and disappointment. The white haired girl recalled a time when she was quite young and adamantly refused to eat vegetables. As a result, her father had restricted any kind of meat to be produced by the cooks … _for her._Each dinner, they would sit together, as he chewed with glutton on his fillet mignon, while she was limited to gnawing on celery sticks. This continued for almost two years, before Mr. Schnee lifted the ban, but by then, she had become vegetarian, and has not touched a single piece of meat since.

Another time, she had just brought home probably the cutest cat in the world. For 6 year old Ms. Schnee, it was her lifeline. When her little Fido, which she named, was feeling sad, she would pet it and do anything humanly possible to cheer it up. When it felt lonely, she would invite into her into her bed and snuggle with it. When Fido was fighting, she would enthusiastically cheer for her victory against whatever the opposing cat was. But then came the fateful day when Fido made the mistake of scratching Mr. Schnee's hundred thousand dollar coat. Weiss pleaded on her knees for her father's mercy, but the poor cat's fate had already been determined. Weiss, begged and cried, clutching to her father's legs, but that would be the last day she would lay eyes on Fido. "My daughter will not be the owner of such a foul creature." He had said.

_Eurgh._Weiss rubbed her temples with one hand, _I'll never forget what you've taken from me…_

The last thing she wanted to do was to hear her father's voice and attempt to make conversation. But of course, today was not her day. She felt a couple of thrums in her Louis Vuitton purse, and sighed. Reaching into the depths of her purse, she retrieved her phone. Flipping open the snowflake infested cover, she looked at the caller Id.

_Blocked number._

There were thousands upon thousands of blocked numbers on her phone, but this one was different. The vibration was set to a slow Morse code playing of SOS, and the ring-tone solemnly played the _Empire's March_.

_Dad._

She whipped the phone to her face, and before she had even let her father utter a breath, she hissed, "If you don't want to die, hang up."

"Weiss! My dear! Are you on the plane yet?" He said cheerfully. Almost too cheerfully, much too happy for such an evil man. She _despised_ it, a growl rolling out from her throat.

"What's wrong with your voice _dad_? Is the board of directors next to you? At a press conference?" Weiss snapped. _No way can he sound this nice unless he was near important people._

"I'm just being nice… honey." Mr. Schnee sighed.

"Bullshit!" She screamed back. "You're never nice! Now suddenly you're _trying_ to be?"

"Excused me for a second." Through the phone, the distinct sound of a door slamming was heard, "You listen to me clearly Weiss, I am your father, and I will not tolerate this type of language."

"Well I don't tolerate your bullshit!" She replied roughly. Around her heads turned towards her, eyebrows raised. "I can hear your bloody door close!"

"You are my daughter, and you will do as I say!"

"Fuc-" Weiss interjected.

"YOU WILL BE QUIET! This presentation is essential for the future of the company. This is your future, Weiss, and you better work for it." He continued.

"I don't give a damn about your company!"

"YOU SHOULD! This is my work Weiss! This is your future!"

"My future? What about my present? Do I live my whole life preparing of this _future?_"

"What do you mean? You agreed to this when I called you two days ago."

"I never agreed!" Weiss denied, "You never even called me! When I woke up two days ago, it was Jaune who told me that you had forced me to go to London."

"I am sure I called you."

"You DIDN'T. You never call me for anything! You probably just called now, because the board was wondering where I was and whether I would be at the presentation!"

"That's not a question of discussion. You WILL be at the presentation."

"And somehow that's why I had to miss my fencing tournament?"

"What fencing tourna-"

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW." Weiss screamed. "I HATE YOU. YOU SON OF A BITCH! I DON'T GIVE A- "She continued to spew waves and waves of profanity and obscenity at her phone. It wasn't that she didn't notice, but she saw a mother clasping her hands over the ears of her young son. She could see a group of people near her muttering and pointing. It didn't matter at all. She didn't care that people were looking. Honestly, Weiss didn't care what she was saying as long as her father half-way across the world could hear her wretched and pained screams. She stomped her foot as hard as she could against the ground, hoping she could send an earthquake to exactly where her father stood, sending him to the pits of hell.

When her barrage was over, the people around her were absolutely noiseless, some tip toed around the scene while most stared with shocked and disbelieving looks. Weiss gave one last groan before strutting towards the exit and limousine that waited outside, her head held high nonetheless.

She didn't care if the Pope or prime minister walked past, she was furious, and she wasn't going to let a couple of simpletons control her rage output. Her father was getting it, and he wasn't getting away that easily. "YOU ARE THE WORST FATHER EVER!"

The phone was silent for a couple of seconds, before she heard her father take a deep raspy breath and spoke calmly but firmly. "Listen very closely Weiss. If you are NOT here for the presentation, you're done. You're done with fencing."

_Boop … boop … boop._And with that, the call was dropped. Her father escaped.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Weiss shouted to no one in particular.

"Is there a problem?" A blonde boy asked.

Jaune had made it to the limousine already and was busy playing a game of tetris with her luggage as the blocks and the limo's surprisingly small trunk as the game field.

_Fencing is all I have left of my life._

"Ms. Schnee." He said with a slight nod to her direction. "Where should I put this…" He said clutching a slender white case in his hands. "Is it fragile?"

"Fragile? My Myrtenaster?" Weiss exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, is that the wrong word use?" He quickly followed up.

"It's a rapier made of highest quality material. What do you think!?" Weiss sighed, "Why are my servants always so dull?"

She took it from Jaune's hand and unlocked it. She opened it very slowly, as if she were cracking an egg. The magnificently elegant blade lay inside, set in a mold made to perfect measurements. Myternaster's intricate hand guard consisted of almost 12 different colorful crystals that casted a majestic shadows on to the ground. The blade ended in a point so sharp that it must've required a nanoscope to find any imperfections. Weiss gingerly grasped the white hilt, feeling the familiar weight, balance and texture course through each pore in her hand. She revered in the beautiful yet vicious weapon. Forged the blade by her own hands, she had spent years and years of work dedicated to perfecting each and every piece of the rapier.

_"If you are not here for the presentation… you're done with fencing." …_

The words played itself in her head as she admired the elegant blade in her hand. She realized she had not only dug her own grave, but she had threw herself in as well. If it wasn't for her mentioning the tourney, her father would have had nothing to hold against her. If she had been able to control her anger, maybe her father would have reacted less rashly. Alas, there was no way to take it back. Her name was already chiseled on the grave. "Jaune?" She said.

"Yes. Ms. Schnee?"

"Have you already packed the rest of the suitcases?"

He straightened himself, huffing up his chest. "Yes. Yes, I did." He said confidently.

For a second, Weiss almost felt bad to say what came next, seeing that he obviously felt putting suit cases in a trunk was work worth recognition. "Well- uh - unpack them." Weiss demanded.

"All of them?"

"Yes."

"But I-"

Weiss raised her eyebrows.

"I- alright…" He murmured glumly before opening the trunk again.

_I am not going to lose fencing to my father._

Weiss hefted the rapier in her hands, looking one last time at the gems inset on the hand guard. She gently placed it back into its mold, shutting the case slowly. She handed it to Jaune with two hands, "Be careful with her." She cooed.

"Right." Jaune mumbled

_For all my life, my father has taken things from me, and now all I've got is fencing. I'm not going to lose that to him. Besides, either way he'll be getting something he wants. Might as well retain something for myself._

"So we're going to London after all?" Jaune asked, as he began to heave the cart forward.

Weiss hummed her concurrence, striding back to the previous ticket desk.

She slid her passport across the counter to a woman who looked up in a mix of fear and surprised. "Y-you're back! Still heading to London?"

"Yes, London."

"Oh, well economy class queue is over there." The woman said without daring to look Weiss in the eye.

"_Excuse_ me?"

"Sorry," She cleared her throat, "E-economy class passengers, please line up at the counters to the right."

"Wait. What do you mean?" Weiss stepped back in confusion, "I want a business class ticket."

"Well I'm sorry to inform you –"

"You're OUT of business class tickets?"

"Yes, our sincerest apologies."

"Oh for God's sake!" Weiss turned her back to the woman, "Run out of First and Business!"

"It usually doesn't happen, but I-I said before today really is busy, and yes, from time to time, we do run out of tickets."

"So what now? I can't take first, I can't take business. What am I going to do? Ride in the cargo bay?"

The woman looked puzzled, "Um, well there is economy class."

"I heard you before!" Weiss snapped.

The woman quickly nodded her concurrence.

"Where is the queue?" Weiss followed up "That one over there?" Weiss pointed to an empty line

"No, to you right, miss." The saleswoman said gesturing towards a line completely packed with people.

_Oh god._

"THAT line?"

"Yes."

_Today is going to be a long day…_

+++++++++++++++++++++++++Economy+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_Group number 5? You've got to be joking._Weiss thought to herself, as she stood in unreasonably long line, waiting to board the plane. _I should be over there! With the first class! The premium flyers! How could I, Weiss Schnee, be waiting for others to go first!?_

She crossed her arms grumpily, as she watched the grey haired men waddle past the air hostess in expensive Italian suits. She eyed each one as they went through the doors that led to the plane. "Stupid, fat, rich, smug, bastards."

Unexpectedly, a man in front of Weiss turned around. "Excuse me? What did you call me?"

"Huh?" Weiss's eyes perked up. The man was right in front of her, a looming figure who looked down onto the shorter girl.

"You said something?" The man questioned.

"How dare you! I wasn't talking about you!" Weiss leaned up to the man, shortening the gap between them. "You have no right to assume that!"

"It is quite rude to call someone a bastard."

"What? I wasn't talking about you! Even if I was, calling you a bastard would be quite an _understatement_."

"You little-" The man raised his fist.

"Hey! Mercury! It's just a little girl. You're being a little too harsh." Someone pitched in. Weiss peeked around the furious man to see who it was. It was a dark-skinned woman who fell a head shorter than this _Mercury_. The stranger thing though, was the short lime colored hair that plagued her head. Weiss frowned.

"Little _kid_? Who are you calling _little kid_?" Weiss scolded the woman.

"Oh I'm sorry. Are you 15? 14 now?" The dark-skinned woman said.

"I'm almost 19!" Weiss crossed her arms.

"Apologies, I should've … _noticed_." There was a clear hint of doubt, but Weiss let it slide being that she may have potentially saved her from a fist to the face.

"If she's not a kid." Mercury cracked his knuckles. "Does that mean I can give her a little …" He gave two mini punches in the air, raising his eyebrow.

"No. We're almost boarding. Besides we've more important things to do." The woman said.

"Fine. But YOU. Don't you dare call me that again. Ok? Little girl?"

Weiss trembled with anger, her cheeks swelling up with words of hurt and pain, but Mercury had already turned away. "I'M NOT A KID!" Weiss screamed at the back of a black coat. "… you bastard."

Weiss flipped her pony tail behind her back, resuming her previous proud stance.

"Group 5 please queue on the left side to board the plane." A megaphone commanded.

_Ugh finally, bloody hell that took forever._

+++++++++++++++++++++++++Economy+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Could I see your ticket please miss?" Said a young girl. She was supposedly a flight attendant with her uniform and all, but she looked more like a teenager than a professional. Her hair was sleek black with a red trim running down the right side of her head. Weiss scoffed at the punk like style, preferring her higher class. The flight attendant's uniform was folded and messy in many places, but Weiss paid no attention. She was too busy trying to catch a glimpse of the Eden behind the curtain. The first class.

Weiss handed the girl her ticket stub, as she looked down her left, gazing through a crack at the fat rich people who sat comfortably in their first class seats. She groaned as she tried to remember what it felt like to recline in comfort on those soft cushions.

"52B Miss. All the way down this aisle." The black haired girl smiled as she handed the ticket stub back.

"52B?"_What kind of number is that? That's massive! I should be in the single digits! Not this monstrosity!_

"Yes miss all the way down." She made a space to her side, gesturing for Weiss to go past her.

Weiss longingly glanced at the curtain again. "Well before I go, can you _please_ check if there is any empty First Class seats?"

"I'm pretty sure we're all full." She replied with a smile.

"Can you please check _for me_?" Weiss pleaded.

"Uh.." The girl glanced at another flight attendant, who gave her a nod. "Alright then. I can't do it now though, because I need to get the passengers sorted first. _But_ I will tell you if there are any seats left when I'm done."

"Thank you." Weiss nodded. She stepped towards the right, bracing herself for crossing the threshold into the hell that is economy.

_Phew, alright, battle plan. Get to seat, fall asleep, wake up, get off plane. Alright?_Weiss nodded to herself. Well,_as long as I can sleep for 12 hours. Whatever. Different problem for a different time. En garde!_

Weiss stepped forward engaging her enemy head on. Left and right she dodged elbows and rolling suitcases. She ducked under falling baggage and pushed through slow people. Eventually, after shoving past several people and tripping over several suitcases, Weiss arrived at the back of the plane. What little accomplishment she felt was snuffed out when she saw her seat. It was in the second last row of the plane. And yes…

_I don't even get a window seat?_

She stood in silent disgust observing her prison for the next 12 hours: the crummy drink stained seat belt, the rattling folding table, the cramped leg space, the 90 degrees seat back, the hard rubber armrest and not to mention whatever unknown grotesque thing hid beneath the chair. Gum? Wrappers? A dead rat? Empty drink bottles? Baby barf? Weiss shuddered at the thought, and promised herself to never curl her legs under the seat.

She painfully placed herself down on the narrow seat, wincing as her body came in contact with the cloth. All her movements were in slow motion. Whenever she tried to put her hands somewhere, she inspected carefully if there were any suspicious marks or stains. If any, she would eradicate them thoroughly with a handy moist towelette.

Finally satisfied with the state of her surroundings, she leaned herself back into the hard seat. She groaned in frustration when she found there was no comfortable position to place her head. She tried leaning it to the side, tilting it sideways, but eventually settled on simply propping up her elbow and leaning on her palm.

Suddenly, Weiss noticed a little round steel nob and tried turning it in hopes that it was some sort of leaning mechanism. Nothing happened and Weiss sighed. "Great, now my backs going to be sore for the whole flight. Fantastic!"

_How am I going to sleep like this?_

"Excuse me?" A voice spoke quietly.

Weiss lifted her head. Leaning over her stood a black haired flight attendant.

"I don't think I called for service." Weiss dead-panned.

"Oh! You asked me when you boarded to tell you if there were any first class seat's left. Remember?"

Weiss brightened, "Is there a space? I'll pay the upgrade fee!"

The girl's face instantly dropped, "Um … sorry, there isn't."

"Damn it, well, it's just as I expected. This is the worst day ever." Weiss rubbed her eyes.

"Is there anything I can do to make it better?" The girl grinned.

"No." Weiss said simply.

"Oh. Alright then. Enjoy your flight." The girl said, leaving down the aisle.

_Urg, my back …_

"Hold on …" Weiss looked at the disappearing girl, "Wait! Come back!"

The girl turned around and skipped back to Weiss's seat.

_So … unprofessional._

"What might I do for you miss?" The air hostess grinned.

Weiss rolled her eyes, "I can't figure out how to lean back."

"Oh. You just use this." She said pointing at the steel nob Weiss was messing with earlier.

"I've tried it _already_. Doesn't work." Weiss twisted it, "See?"

The girl chuckled, "You have to press down on it and then lean back."

Weiss pushed the button and leaned back against the chair to no effect.

"Maybe try a little harder?" The black haired girl recommended.

_Mmph_Weiss pushed backwards, but nothing happened.

"Harder."

_MMPH_. Weiss shoved backwards in a quick motion, but the seat remained 90 degrees.

"Harder."

UUNGH Weiss struck her foot in the ground, and pushed back against the seat like she was doing 200lbs on a fitness machine. Nothing.

"Ok. I am trying my hardest and it is NOT moving!" Weiss yelled impatiently.

"That's alright. Here let me see, I think it's just stuck." The young girl leaned down and threaded her fingers through Weiss's hand. Weiss's eyes widened. _She's grabbing my hand?_ The girl's other hand went beside Weiss's head and pushed against the seat back. _What the hell…_

Weiss wasn't claustrophobic or anything, but she felt really uneasy. The girl, er, flight attendant was leaning over her, holding her hand and grunting. _H-Have you no shame?_ Weiss tried to pull her hand away from under the air hostess, but the girl was pushing pretty hard down on the knob and kept her hand locked beneath.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked nervously, "What are you doing?"

"Give me a second, I think I got it."

"O-Ok." Weiss muttered. _This is getting weird._

"Euurngh." The girl moaned, and subconsciously, blood rushed to Weiss's face.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Weiss squealed, trying to back away from the girl.

"Heeurng, I think I almost got it." The girl said.

"No Stop!" Weiss jerked her hand back, yanking the black haired girl's hand with it. The girl lost her balance and tumbled onto Weiss who gave a small shriek.

"What's wrong with you?" Weiss said in a nervous tone, looking at the black hair that landed on her chest. Her face was pink as a peach, and it definitely wasn't because of makeup. Weiss tried to push the girl off of her, desperate to regain some of her propriety.

"I'm so sorry! I was just- I'm sorry." The girl said, quickly lifting herself up from the awkward position.

"Is this your first day or something?" Weiss demanded. "Why are you even a flight attendant! Did you miss your training?"

"I- I'm really sorry miss." She said, head bowed down.

"Are you stupid? Mentally ill?" Weiss was lost in her anger and couldn't stop the words flying from her mouth, "Do you even know what you're doing? You- You dote!"

The girl didn't respond.

"Not even going to say- say." Suddenly, Weiss felt a throbbing pain in her chest. The sight of the girl who behaved so cheerfully before reduced to an ashamed and embarrassed was heart shattering. "… anything" She wheezed out the last words.

"Are you alright?" The girl mumbled.

Weiss clutched her chest. It was aching like mad, not in a heart attack way, but she felt searing pain. _Is this- am I feeling bad for her?_"I- I'm fine."

"You don't look alright, is there anything I can…"

"No. Just tell me your name and go."

"My name?" The girl twiddled her fingers anxiously.

"Yes, your name."

"Why-"

"To make a report of your poor service. What did you _think?_" Another wave of pain shot through Weiss's heart. _Am I being too harsh? No. NO way. She is at fault._

"Ruby."

"What?"

"Ruby Rose."

"Oh. Hmm. Noted."

"Please don't write a report of me. I- you're right, this is my first day. I- I was too enthusiastic. So please give me a chance."

"Considered." Weiss replied

"Thank you." Ruby nodded, "A-are you sure you don't need anything?"

"Yes! I'm sure! Now go … do whatever you do." Weiss ushered the girl away.

"Well if you need me, just call."

Weiss nodded, all the while gesturing for Ruby to go away.

_"All flight attendants please begin safety announcements. Thank you."_The pilot said through the intercom.

"Alright. Bye. For real now" Ruby said to which Weiss nodded several times. The girl stiffly turned and walked away in preparation for the announcement.

Weiss followed the girl's motions for a little while before slinking back into her seat. _Oh good god, what the hell just happened._ She rubbed her chest, recalling the weird feeling. _Am I actually feeling bad for someone I'm angry at? What is this weakness that plagues me?_

"Excuse me?" A serious voice said.

"Huh?" Weiss looked up to see the exact opposite of her. Dressed in black jacket, black shirt and black pants, she had less color than Weiss did. Her hair like Ruby's was sleek black, but was flawless in that it was a pure black. A pure matte black.

"That's my seat." She said.

Weiss looked to the empty seat next to her. "Right. Of course." She said unbuckling and standing up. _Please be a quiet person. Please!_

Without a word, the dark girl squeezed past Weiss and plopped down in her seat.

_Gee, I wished for her to be quiet not rude…_Weiss cleared her throat.

"Yes?"

Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Um … you … can sit down now?" The noir girl squinted in confusion.

Weiss tilted her head.

The girl gave her a blank look before proceeding to get earphones out form her small bag.

"Really? _I'm sorry_or _thank you_ would be nice!" Weiss said. "You don't bother at all for being late to get on this plane and making _me_stand up."

"Ok."

"Ok? That's it? Do you not know who I am?" Weiss said offended.

"Yes I do. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Oil Company, Do you know who I am?"

"No. I don't think I want to know either." Weiss crossed her arm, plopping back down into her seat. She tilted her head away from the other girl, trying to end the conversation.

"You're ignoring me? You seemed to want to _get to know_ that flight attendant just now."

"What? How dare you!" Weiss snapped her attention back to the solemn girl.

She smirked. "Pleased to meet you." She stuck out her hand, "Blake Belladonna, air marshal."

Weiss jaw almost fell open, but she managed to catch it. "Oh.. uh .. hehe… really? Well you should know that I _wasn't_doing anything to the air hostess." _Oh shit, air marshal? Just fantastic._

"I truly hope you weren't." Blake said, hand still out stretched.

Weiss noticed, and quickly stuck out her own hand to make a firm but awkward hand shake. "Weiss Sh-Schnee."

"You know, your father's a good businessman. I'd have thought he taught her daughter how to shake hands already."

"R-right." Weiss agreed nervously.

"Relax . As long as you don't try to blow up this plane, you and I are on good terms."

"Haha. You're a funny one huh?" Weiss _chuckled_.

"I sure am." Blake put on her headphones and closed her eyes. "Good night."

_This is now officially both the weirdest and worst day of my life. Terrible combination. As long as I can control my anger, and stay away from conversations and Ruby, I can probably get through this. Probably._

Lost in thought, Weiss didn't realize she had been staring at a young girl demonstrating the safety measures. _Aww, she looks sad. Wait.. what?_ Weiss shook her head like mad. _I think I got poisoned. How could I be having these thoughts._She lifted her head to look back at Ruby, standing in the aisle blowing on the tube for the life jacket. Their eyes met for just a second, and it felt like it was to become the weirdest beginning to a love story. Weiss shot back, hiding behind the seat in front of her, concealing her blushing face.

Weiss banged her head on the entertainment system. _Not good, not good, not good. What's wrong with me today?_

_Ugh, I need some sleep._

+++++++++++++++++++++++++Economy++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Alright, the next update from me will probably be Frozen Hearth. PROBABLY. And like I said, not going to set a date, so it's going to be out when it's out.**

**Regarding this RWBY story, I have a general idea of where this is going. Hint, hint, it will be something that revolves action on the air marshall's part.**

**If you like this idea, please do REVIEW, FOLLOW and FAVOURITE so I know people actually want to read it. Just tell me what you liked, what you didn't, what you want to see in the next chapter. The more people that like this, the sooner I will update. :)**

**Thanks!**

**ExGuard123**

**PS. I forgot to tell you guys about this the last update. If you're curious about my current situation regarding updates just check my profile, I usually have a note at the top that describes what's going on.**


	2. Chapter 2: Take Off

**A/N**

***UPDATE* I changed the ending quite drastically, starting from when Weiss gets her food. If you've already read the entire story, you really don't have to read it again. It doesn't change too much in the overall plot, but it does fix a continuity error as pointed out by George Oswald Dannyson and replaces the old ending. Again, not going to force you to reread, but uh, reinstate, it is changed quite a lot. Thank you for your kind understanding! Good day! *UPDATE***

**A sort of short chapter. Sorry to those expecting Frozen Hearth, I will explain more in the ending note. Without further a due, behold, chaptah two! Enjoy and REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em>Guide Oggy the caveman through a maze like cave and escape. But beware... it's an active volcano! Escape before it erupts!<em>

"What kind of ridiculous crap is this?" Weiss complained, staring at a stupid looking cave-cow. The excessively over-stereotyped club hung over his shoulder like he was carrying a dead body. But wait! What's a caveman without fields of hair? His bangs concealed face, his armpit hair grew long enough for a ponytail and worst of all he had idiungodly back hair that sprouted behind him like a cape. To make it even more preposterous, the background consisted of a pimple looking volcano that was erupting on the poor residents of cow ville.

"They really let this be a game? Who manages these things?" Weiss tapped the slumbering Blake in the shoulder. "Hey, look at this, look at this idiotic thing."

Blake swatted Weiss's hand away, and stared at her with dead serious eyes. "Please."

"What?"

"Sleeping. Boundaries. Personal space."

"Hmmph" Weiss tilted her head away from Blake, "Well I'm _sorry_ for trying to make conversation."

"There's a simple solution. If you don't like the games then just watch a movie." Blake suggested.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Oh suuuure... Maybe I can enjoy The Rise of the Plant of the Ursa! Gosh golly, that seems like a fantastic movie. Intelligent Ursa that fights against humans for control of the world? Flawless!"

"Well there has got to be another you like."

"Oh yeah! You're right! I might just start up the old avatar the last hunter! I really loved that one. Remember the acting? It was just the _best_."

Blake sighed, "Look, all I'm saying is, allow me to do my job. Alright? Please find something or someone to talk to that is not me."

"What does an air marshal do anyways? It just looks like your sleeping."

"An air marshal is here to keep the passengers safe. Our job never stops."

"So you're just a police officer on a plane?"

Blake squinted at Weiss, "Air marshal."

"Whatever, if you didn't want to talk, you could have just said so."

"…"

"…"

"I don't want to talk."

"Ugh. Fine." Weiss crossed her arms, "People these days, so rude."

Like a fat cat, Blake curled up into a fetus position on her seat. She lay dead center in a warm ray of sun light that made it through the pothole window. She yawned, stretching her arms and arcing her back before resting her head on her hands, purring herself to sleep.

"Yeah, just go ahead and sleep..." Weiss mumbled under her breath. "Useless air marshals. What's the point of them anyways?"

Weiss glanced at the black ball that was Blake. "Aren't air marshals supposed to be doing something important?"

Blake stirred once, adjusting herself into a more comfortable position.

"I guess not." Weiss sighed in distaste.

Weiss was bored out of her mind. There was nothing to do. Literally. At least for her. No good movies, no good games, no good music, no good conversation. There was absolutely nothing. She stretched her neck above the horizon of seats, scouring the cabin for something even remotely interesting. Nothing. Everyone was in their seats, save a couple people who were stood around waiting for the bathroom, shifting from one foot to the other. So _exciting… _Weiss groaned

_What to do.. what to do... AGH_ … Weiss slammed a fist into her armrest. _If this seat back was anything but bloody 90 degrees, I may have gotten some good sleep instead of looking at people wait in the bathroom line just to sate my boredom!_

"What peasants. How can they possibly enjoy staying here for more than 10 minutes. Obviously only low class fools can actually sit and enjoy a flight in this economy dump." Weiss glanced at the passengers around her. Most of whom were either sleeping or watching some dumb movie. She noticed that one guy was actually playing the caveman game. It was a crummy 2d game, where you control some hairy cow who goes around breaking rocks with a club to escape static lava. _Whadya know, a game that is actually more stupid than it looks. _

_Hmm… I could practice for my dad's presentation. Maybe type out a script on my phone and then rehearse it so that I can make a good impression on the corporate board… HAH … AHAHAHAHA… laughable. _Weiss chuckled. _Probably going to be the old, "my father is a good man" bull crap anyways. I've done that way too many times. "Ohhh, my father he supported when I was young.. ohhh, he donates to charity… ohhh he is a great role model. _Weiss stifled a burst of cynical laughter that sneaked out of her.

Weiss snuck a peak at her purse lying at her feet. _Wait a second_ …_ my phone …_

_Would I risk the safety and lives of all these passengers around me just so I can have something to do? Would I break the safety rules of an airline for my own selfish purpose? WHY OF COURSE!_

Her eyes flitted around the cabin her in case someone had somehow heard her thoughts. No one was watching, their eyes still either closed or glued to a screen. She quickly checked the air marshal. Still sleeping. _Perfect._

Weiss ducked down and fumbled through her purse, feeling for the cool metal of her blackberry. _Lipstick. No. Mascara. No. Keys. No. Wallet. No. Tamp-. NO_

"Stupid phone, where the hell are you?" Weiss mumbled quietly to herself.

"Hello miss! Looking for something?" Someone asked.

"Ow!" Weiss shouted, banging her head on the retractable table, trying to see who was the asker. "I was just looking for my- uh- my-"

The eyes of an all too gleeful Ruby met Weiss's. To which Weiss returned her infamous glare. "You again… Why do you care anyways? You're going to fall over again on top of me?."

"I'm a flight attendant, and my mission is to care for passengers." Ruby smiled. " You're a passenger...And –uh- also because you said you were going to report me."

"Huh?"

"Please don't report me."

_Oh right. Almost forgot that I needed to get this girl out of a job._

"I'm not too experienced. I was just trying to help…"

"Right." Weiss deadpanned.

"This is my first trip and all. I'm actually a pretty nice girl. Please don't report me."

Weiss shook her head in exasperation.

"If you actually get to know me, you'll realize what a cool person I am."

"It's too late."

"Please I- ok then." Ruby's face sank. Her eyes wouldn't meet Weiss's and her fingers danced about in anxiety. The girl tugged at her short flight attendant skirt, rubbing against its silky fabric. She swayed from side to side, itching to flee the scene. Suddenly, somewhere in the dark recesses of Weiss's heart, a small match was struck. Slowly, but eventually, the wick of a minute candle caught fire and was abruptly lit. As tiny and weak as the flame may have been, the light was able to encompass the entire dark black pit. The ice block in which Weiss had frozen her heart began to melt, its sadness drop by drop disappearing.

Weiss clutched her chest, feeling the undeniable burning sensation. _Not this again…_ "BUT! Since you're obviously determined to not be reported, I'll give you a chance."

"Really?!" Ruby snapped to attention, the former hopeful look regaining its footing.

"If you can satisfy everything I want for the rest of the flight, I will think about your situation."

"You will? OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU!"

_Wait… What the hell did I just say? Did I give that idiot a chance for redemption?_

"You are the best person in the world!" Ruby grabbed Weiss's hand and shook it madly.

"Wait- hold on." Weiss shook her head sporadically. "I- I didn't mean to say that."

"You shall be sung in the songs of minstrels for ages to come."

"No no no. Stop! That's not-"

"Your name will be written into the history books. Your name will live long into the future-"

"Silence peasant!"

"Oh uh- sorry, heh, got way to over my head." Ruby rubbed the back of her neck.

Weiss cleared her throat, giving Ruby a ferociously condescending look. "Anyways… What I actually meant to say was-"

"Yes?"

Weiss paused, clenching her jaw. She studied the ecstatic girl in front of her. "Are you going to let me speak?"

"Sorry. Go ahead"

There was really nothing special about the black haired flight attendant. Just a regular girl with a regular job. She looked exactly the same as before. Same uniform, same messy demeanor, same red tints in her hair, same gray eyes. Wait. No, they weren't the same. Yes they were gray, but unless Weiss was seeing things, they began to glisten. There was something in those silvery eyes that spoke to Weiss. Something that helf a deep truth which was yet to be mined. Somewhere in the gray, carved in stone, was the unwavering belief that Weiss was actually the greatest person alive. It was ridiculously naïve of her to even tell Weiss that in the first place, but to _believe_ it was uncanny, verging on foolishness.

"Thank you… What I meant to say was-" Weiss straightened herself, ready to bring the hammer of justice swiftly down upon the poor flight attendant. As always, she gave her signature death glare, looking Ruby straight in the eye. But for some reason. Ruby survived. Weiss was taken back, stopping mid-sentence. It didn't matter that buff body builders have cried like children from it, somehow, she resisted it. It was like nothing had happened. Ruby kept her smile, and her grip only tightened around Weiss's fingers. "How…" It was Weiss who was shattered this time. She could see little to no reaction in Ruby's eyes. Just plain innocent happiness. And as her icy heart melted, it felt hard even impossible to even think about taking her happiness away.

It felt like it would be the equivalent of taking the ice cream from a small child, destined to only hurt the individual. Ruby tilted her head, and it was in that instant that Weiss's hammer of justice entirely disintegrated. Her eyes widened, losing all traces of menace and anger. Her composure was lost, her body slumping lazily back into the seat. Weiss bowed her head and sighed, admitting her defeat. "J-Just get me some water. Idiot"

"Yes ma'am!" Ruby bowed with gratitude, "Anything else you may request?"

"If you got one, an antidote to my boredom."

The flight attendant pointed at the screen in front of Weiss, "Um- Do you know how to use the entertainment system? *ahem* _Entertainment_ system"

"What do you think I am? A half-wit? Of course I know what it is!"

"Do you know how to use it though?"

"OF COURSE."

"Oh, well you should watch a movie."

"No shi-" Weiss breathed deeply, calming herself, "I've looked through them, none of them are good."

"None? Well you may have missed White Rose. I think that one was pretty good."

"What's that?"

"You'll find out." Ruby grinned. "Well, I'll go get the water and I 'll think of some movie recs. See ya later alligator!"

_Christ. That has got to be the strangest flight attendant I've ever met. What kind of crap is White Rose anyways? Probably some ridiculous code name for a virus that is to be released in the world by criminals. … That actually doesn't sound bad._

"Turns out the famed Weiss Schnee has a soft spot for the younger girls." The supposedly sleeping Blake suddenly said.

"WHAT?"

"Schnee likes _petite_."

"I- I thought you were sleeping!"

"Oh no, I heard everything and now I understand."

"Preposterous. Do you know how indecent of you it is to even assume that? I'm no creepy pedophile."

"I thought Schnees were reputed to never forgive anyone under any circumstances. Why else would you have let her off the hook so easily?"

"I did not!" Weiss crossed her arms. "And so what if I did? Is this Weiss Schnee in your mind always a cold pain in the ass?"

"Yes. Actually."

"How dare you!"

"Eh. It doesn't matter. Either way, at least I know _she_ likes you."

"Hah! N-no way. That klutz? She'd fall off the plane before she falls for … me."

"If that's what you tell yourself."

"You can't just assume things! You should know, you're an air marshal. There is no evidence that she likes me." Weiss said, "Just because you're some high and mighty air cop, it doesn't make you a psychic."

"Hmm. Are you going to find the movie?"

"Don't change the subject imbecile!"

"No. That's not the point. The movie she told you about. White Rose. Look it up."

"Why should I?"

"Evidence."

Weiss growled, but opened up the entertainment system anyways. "Fine! Just to show you that there is nothing going on here."

"Ok~ Whatever you say heiress."

_Stupid plane. Stupid day. Stupid Blake. If I was in first class, nobody would be bothering me. There'd be no crappy seat, no annoying neighbor, no crying babies, no … no … Ruby... I will have never met Ruby… I will never have spoken with her … She would never have held my hand - Bah! What am I thinking? Never meeting Ruby would be a good thing!_

"Find it yet?"

"Shhhh! Patience. Still looking."

Weiss scrolled through the list of horrid movies. One after another, Weiss choked on vomit, not one seeming like it had a decent plot.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stu- Hold on… White Ro- AHA- Here we go." Weiss stopped scrolling and examined a quaint little cover image. A simple white rose petal in a field of red ones. _Can't get more cliché than this._

"Read the description." Blake hurried.

"Could you please be quiet, for like one second? Jeez, so impatient." Weiss complained, "Ugh- anyways. Description: A romantic epic set in a small village. After her car broke down, Whitney, a rich girl from a faraway city is suddenly thrown into the life of the normal. Nothing was going well and Whitney hated every part of the country until … she met Riley, a simple farm girl. Join them on a story of lov - WHAT IN THE NAME OF SCHNEE IS THIS?"

"No evidence you said?" Blake smirked.

"This- This must be the wrong movie."

"Deny it if you want."

Weiss exited the description screen. It wasn't wrong. Slathered across the movie cover, was in silky cursive font, _White Rose._

"Impossible." Weiss muttered.

"That evidence for you?"

_That dolt likes me? There's n-no way right? Psh, yeah, I'm a pretty, nice, and a generally likeable person, but she's… she's just an impulsive child. I would never stoop so low!_

"This does NOT prove anything." Weiss reasoned, "She- she may just have a thing for weird movies. Who knows? Plus, we've barely known each other for more than a minute."

"Seems you two got off to a good start though, when she smothered her head into your chest-"

"I TOLD YOU. It is NOT what you thought it was. She fell over trying to get my seat to incline! That's it!"

"Is that what she thinks?"

"What? How would I know? I don't think like an idiot. Besides, even if she likes me, I don't like her back. Actually you know what? So what if she likes me. Plenty of people like me."

"Plenty of people? Are your sur-"

"SHUT UP! You don't know me. Whatever, the point is. I don't really care whether she likes me or not. As long as she can satisfy me for this flight as a _flight attendant_, we're on good terms."

"That's a pretty funny joke you tell yourself. Eh, suit yourself."

_No way in hell am I going to let that fool of a girl make something out of this. I'll scrape my fingers to the knuckle with sandpaper before I even begin thinking about liking that bum._

Speaking of the devil, Ruby hopped next to Weiss in the aisle. "Here's your water!" Ruby declared, triumphantly offering her a cup of icy liquid. The water sloshed around in the plastic cup, almost spilling over the edges and onto Weiss.

Usually Weiss would have flipped out on anyone who dared bring the destructive substance of water anywhere close to her Armani attire, but for the first time, Weiss was speechless.

"I'll just put it here." Ruby sang, putting the cup onto the foldable table.

Weiss said nothing. She just stared at the black haired flight attendant. The only thing that told people she was alive and well, was the slow but obvious reddening of her face.

"Um. Hello?" Ruby waved a hand in front of Weiss's face. "Do you not want to talk to me?"

Weiss slowly moved her head left and right.

"You know you're a really strange person right?"

Weiss moved her head up and down.

"Ok.. I'm going to go now. Bye!"

Weiss grabbed Ruby's wrist, "Th- Thank you."

"No problem at all." Ruby was absolutely overjoyed. "Your welcome miss!

Weiss sat in complete silence for a couple of seconds, watching the form of Ruby disappear behind curtains. After regaining control of herself, the first thing she did was viciously slap herself on the head, leaving a massive red mark on her forehead. It didn't matter thought, because her entire face was already red, her cheeks bright as tomatoes. _STUPID. STUPID. STUPID. WHY AM I SO STUPID? IT'S NEVER BEEN LIKE THIS BEFORE. _Weiss glanced at the sleeping form next to her.

"Blake!"

"Yes?" Blake mumbled, already half way down the path to sleep town.

"I blame you."

"Blame me all you want, doesn't change the truth."

"I don't care. I hate you."

"I know."

* * *

><p>"Passengers please lower your tables, as our flight attendants will be serving lunch soon."<p>

"Ugh… what time is it?" Weiss asked, looking at her wrist even though she knew she wasn't wearing a watch. Following the awkward exchange between Ruby and herself, Weiss had lost pretty much all hope of redemption. She was so ashamed, she was even somehow able to fall asleep in her god forsaken seat.

"Blake? Are you up? What time is it?" Weiss swatted at Blake.

"It's time to eat." Blake unfurled herself from her fetus position, doing cat-like stretches, even purring as her muscles expanded.

"Shut up Blake."

"You asked me."

"Watch yourself." Weiss pointed a finger at Blake.

"I think you should be more worried about yourself. Your girlfriend is going to be coming around with the food cart."

"Shut up~ before I ram the food cart down your throat."

"I'm fine with that, they're serving fish."

Weiss shook her head, "You're impossible."

"Hmm." Blake licked her lips, too lost in thoughts about fish to listen to what Weiss had just said.

_Alright battle plan, so when Ruby comes and asks if I want beef or fish, all I got to do is say Beef. Beef. Beeeeef. Phew, simple enough. Why am I so nervous anyways? Just imagine it's not Ruby._

"Beef or fish?" Weiss heard Ruby's voice getting nearer. _Phew, beef. Just say beef._

Weiss was as tense as a mouse eating cheese from a mousetrap. Ever tendon in her body was rigid, afraid any movement would set off a nervous reaction. She drummed her stiff fingers impatiently on the armrest, not wanting to wait any longer to get on with her life.

"Beef or fish?" Ruby said, now only one row in front of Weiss.

_I got this. _Weiss thought, eyes glued to Ruby, watching her every move, arduously trying to decipher how this girl was manipulating Weiss like a lump clay. _Beef… no way this can go wrong._

Just as Weiss was beginning to be more sure of herself, Ruby noticed her staring. She gave a small smile. That was normal. But it was the simple closing of an eye that completely annihilated the heiress. Nothing but a quick wink.

_Whfdajkdt. Wha- Why she... _Weiss couldn't even think straight anymore, the only thing she saw in her mind was a slow motion replay of that wink, combined with ridiculous amount of glitter effects and rainbows. In reality, the wink didn't have any meaning other than to acknowledge Weiss's presence, but it had just carpet bombed all self-assurance within Weiss's head.

"Heya! Long time no see." Ruby smiled pulling the cart down to her rwo. " Would you like to have the beef or fish."

_G- get a hold of yourself! _Weiss coughed lightly. _Beef. I want the Beef. Thank you. Good bye. Beef. Beef. Beef…_

"You."

"Huh?"

_WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?! _Weiss fell face flat onto the unfolded table, refusing to look at Ruby. To her left, Blake examined the scene in front of her, one eyebrow raised, not the slightest surprised.

"You want … me?"

"I want beef!" Weiss hurriedly replied. "Beef! Not you, you dolt!"

"Oh… um …" Ruby scratched the back of her head, "Was that a joke?"

She grabbed a red tray with sweaty palms. "Well here's your beef."

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Weiss muttered to herself, as she repeatedly hit her head on the table.

"Miss? I have your food ready, but I can't put this tray on your head."

"Stupid, stupid, stupid."

Ruby smiled, somewhat amused at the embarrassed Weiss. She gently cupped Weiss's shoulder and pushed the red faced girl up from the table. "There we go. Let's just remember that as a joke and get over it. Ok?

Weiss shielded her face from Ruby, "J- just a joke."

Ruby giggled, "Who knew you could actually make a joke. "

Weiss didn't reply, in perilous fear that her mouth would betray her again.

"Well then. See you later joke-nator."

Ruby and the food cart disappeared into the tail of the plane.

"Aw. I never got my fish." Blake said. "She was way too focused on you."

"Shut up Blake. Nobody cares."

"With that attitude, Ruby will never like you."

"I thought you said she already likes me."

"Well in that case." Blake pushed the call service button.

_DING, _A small bulb flashed on above Weiss.

"Wait no! Blake cancel it!"

"I thought you didn't care."

"I don't."

"Then there shouldn't be a problem if I call her back."

"Ugh. Fine. I do care!"

"Why?"

"Blake… I swear I am going to kill you!"

"Kill an air marshal? That is a serious crime."

"Please Blake just cancel it.

"Reason."

"Blake!"

"…"

"Fine! I don't like looking weak! Especially in front of that dolt."

Blake looked at something behind Weiss, "Tsk tsk. You took too long."

Weiss turned around, it was Ruby. Of course it was. Weiss ducked her head down over her beef rice, trying to push all her attention into the "scrumptious" beef meal, shoveling bite after bite of the bile into her mouth.

_This is terrible! How can people eat this! This is like prison food! Wait… I don't eat meat! Oh my god. This is the first time I'm eating meat in what 7 years and it's because I can't talk to some random fool?! ARRRRGGG! What is wrong with me? I can't even remember that I'm a vegetarian?_

"You needed something?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. You forgot my lunch." Blake replied quite upset.

"Oh sorry, we've only got fish left, is that alright?"

"Purrfect."

_Keep your head down and just pretend you're eating Weiss. _

"And you miss? Anything you _want_?"

_Oh crap. Is she talking to me?_

"Anything at all that you _want_?"

_Well, I could ask for vegetarian... but that would mean talking to her. Damn it._

Weiss made the fatal mistake of looking up. Her eyes traced the contour of the younger girl's body. From her exposed thighs, up to the tight red skirt, the crinkled red jacket, the messily done white bow tie. Her slender neck and shoulders. _Is that her bra strap? _Her gaze continued up to Ruby's glistening lips, her adorable nose and finally to those odd yet gorgeous silver eyes. It had a sense of mystery, yet held so much joy and happiness. So hospitable. So inviting.

_"Anything_ that I want?" Weiss said almost drooling.

"Well, food or drink?"

"I want… " Weiss kept staring at Ruby's glossy eyes, as if they themselves were sentient beings.

"Hopefully not me again?" Ruby smirked.

"Huh?" Weiss studied Ruby's mischievous expression, "I want -"

Ruby's smirk widened.

"NO! I thought you said that- that would be considered a joke! I just- All I want is a vegetarian meal!"

"You're vegetarian? But a moment ago, you were eating the beef pretty … enthusiastically."

"That was-" _Damn it, what do I say now? I can't say I didn't realize it was beef, I asked for the damn thing and stuffed my face with it. "That- I-" What do I say, what do I say? Forget it. _"I- I didn't realize it was beef! Ok?"

Weiss dipped her head, face covered with her hands. _Oh god, my reputation, my self respect. I can see just smoldering and burning slowly away. Why are they not saying anything? They must be so shocked. ARG! Damn myself to hell._

Ruby stepped backwards, taken surprised by the rather bizarre answer, but it was Blake who interrupted the silence first. "So you asked for a beef meal. You put the beef inside your mouth, and then proceeded to eat half the dish. Not once did you realize it was meat?"

"Don't question me!" Weiss hissed through her palms.

"Are you drunk or something?"

"I don't eat meat, but you think I drink?"

"I'm not sure, but why else could a sensible person not realize what they were eating was beef?"

"Y- You wouldn't be able to tell either!" Weiss could begin to feel her eyes tear up a little, a light dampness pooling in her hands. She tried to rub the shameful wetness away, but to do that without letting the two girls around her realize she was almost crying from simple verbal abuse, it was impossible.

"Oh yeah, sure. What's the difference between beef and vegetables? Well, psh, beats me! Maybe none at all!"

"I get it ok? I made a dumb mistake! Just leave it! What kind of personal bullies people for a simple mistake?" Weiss said releasing the tiniest of sniffles.

"A dumb mistake? That's how you describe mistaking beef for veg- wait, are you crying?"

Weiss snapped her head up to shout directly at Blake, a single drop of tear sliding down her cheek, "No- no I'm not!"

"Your eyes sure look red though. And don't tell me that you're sweating from your eyes."

Weiss quickly wiped the drop from her cheek, blinking several times to prevent another drop from escaping.

"That's cause- cause you-" Weiss couldn't finish her sentence, a thick lump forming in her throat. Her head dropped back into her hands, too ashamed of showing her face again.

_Good lord, what is happening to me? From not realizing I was eating meat to crying in front people? Why the heck am I crying? I have never cried before! I was fantastic at controlling my tears, but why now?_

"Um, ma'am, I think you're being a little too harsh on her." Ruby interjected.

Blake threw her arms in the air, "I just- just can't wrap my head around the fact, someone can't tell meat from vegetables."

"It is a mistake some people make."

Blake rolled her eyes, "Oh really. Well forget it, I just want my fish."

"And you _will_ get it."

Ruby knelt down besides Weiss, placing two hands on the heiress's shoulders. "There, there, the mean girl is gone."

"I'm not-" Weiss sniffled, "I'm not a child."

Ruby grinned and patted Weiss's head, "Don't need to be one for me to care."

Weiss was at a loss of words, incapable of grasping even one word from her vast brain to say or describe her situation. She settled for a simple nod.

"Well I'm going to get her fish meal now." Ruby hesitated, "We may not have any vegetarian left though. You're actually supposed to tick special meal before boarding."

"That's alright." Mumbled Weiss. "I'll just not eat. Don't really feel like it anyways."

"No, I'll try to find you something." Ruby smiled wryly.

_She's such a nice person! I'm sitting her crying for what? Nothing! Yet, she still cares? I don't deserve that, especially since I was such a douche earlier._

"See you in a moment." Ruby patted Weiss's head one more time before departing.

"Hmmph." Blake grunted, "Not realizing that you're eating meat, impossible.'

"Shut up Blake."

"I feel like you're just acting to get her attention."

"I am not!"

"Sure looks like it."

"Oh? Well what are you going to do about it? Arrest me?"

"So you admit that you are acting."

"What? I never said anything about acting!"

"Says the actress."

"Just shut up, you don't know anything." Weiss turned away from Blake, gazing down towards the back of the plane where Ruby had gone, "You don't know what I want."

"Like I said, when I get my fish I'll- oh here it is."

Weiss quickly composed herself, back straight, arms on lap, eyes forward, feet together.

"Well here's you fish." Ruby handed Blake the tray, who began to quickly gulp down the bland and overly-oily fish.

"As for you. I was right, we didn't have any vegetarian left."

"Oh, that's fine." Weiss said, in all honesty, already quite full from the beef.

"But! I grabbed some of the extra fruits and salads from the left over stuff, and sort of dumped them into this big fruit salad thing." Ruby made a sort of disturbed face looking at the jumble of mess on the tray, "It doesn't look very appetizing, but I think it's ok."

Weiss looked at Ruby who gave an unsure smile. "It's ok… right?"

"It looks disgusting." Weiss gestured at some sort of liquid strewn over it, "Is that dressing?"

"Um… Yes? I think I can pick out he stuff that has got the dressing on it if you don't like it. It's going to take a while, but I can't have you not eat now can I?"

"You would really pick them out?"

"Oh ok then!" Ruby turned around to no doubt actually pick out the contents one by one.

"Wait!" Weiss stretched a hand out to Ruby.

"Don't worry, I'll add more clean fruits or salad so you still have enough!"

"No, I don't need- Ugh" Weiss gestured for Ruby to come back, "Just give me that you dolt."

"I thought you-"

"It's fine!" Weiss grabbed the horrid looking salad, handing the half eaten beef "stuff" to Ruby.

"Is it alright?" Ruby asked with a hint of uncertainty.

Weiss took a cautious bite. She felt the texture of a mushy piece of lettuce sticking to the top of her mouth, some pieces getting stuck in her teeth. She tasted the dressing which is some sort of vinegar combined with salt? Pepper? Let's just say, it's not very tasty. Or possibly _too _tasty.

"Do you like it?"

Weiss forced herself to swallow the disgusting green mush. "THIS IS HOR- THIS-"Her eyes fell upon the silvery pools of Ruby once again, and their magic took effect. Weiss felt a sensation in her heart, watching the concern and care show itself in Ruby's eyes. "This… _Ahhh! I can't do this to her. _Weiss shook her head. "Ruby, this is great."

Weiss forced herself to give some sort of awkward grin, and immediately cursed herself for doing so. But it was all worth it to see the euphoric smile that Ruby returned. "Thank you! I thought you were going to hate it for a second."

"N-No, it's great." Weiss blushed, eyes unable to meet Ruby's.

"Well enjoy!" Ruby bowed, "I'll see you later, since I have to put this beef thing away."

"B-Bye." Weiss's face was burning red, by the time Ruby had disappeared completely.

"Is it actually good?" Asked Blake, who had calmed down.

"No."

"Are you going to eat it?"

"Well she's going to come back, so I don't have a choice do I?"

"Hmmm interesting."

"WHAT?" Weiss growled.

"Oh nothing. Eat your Salad."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So um I know I said the next chapter was supposed to be Frozen Hearth, but obviously it's not. Sorry, I guess? I don't even know anymore. I haven't been that into Frozen recently as I was before, so hmm, it's hard to sit myself down and write about it. Don't get me wrong, I try to, but I get really bored and don't feel like continuing after a while. In other words, that story will probably be sitting around for a while. I may decide to finish it later, but that won't be in the near future. Yeah.**

**Anyways, I hope you like the story so far, and please do REVIEW. Tell me what you liked or didn't like, what you want to see and so on. Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter and for pointing out my ridiculous spelling mistake on Ms. Schnee's name.**

**ExGuard123**

**PS. For those people who actually liked _The Rise of the Planet of the Apes_ or _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, good for you. For me, they are in my top list of worst movies, so uh… that's just me. Oh, and the plot for _White Rose _(movie as rec by Ruby in the story) that's fake, if it wasn't obvious. Come on, how stupid would that movie be if it were real?**

**PSS. I just watched Non Stop. That Liam Neeson air marshal movie? Ever seen it? It's not bad, despite a couple of logical fallacies. I liked it and it's surprisingly similar to what I had in mind for this story. Don't worry though, I have a few tricks up my sleeve to alter mine so it's not so similar. That's all!**


	3. Chapter 3: In Flight Entertainment

**A/N **

**What has it been now? 4 weeks? Hopefully you didn't already forget everything heh. Anyway, won't say much here. Just quick note. When the dude starts singing, it's a song called ****_Unchained Melody _****by the Righteous Brothers. So if you want to listen to it, go ahead, probably will make that part read slightly easier, because if you don't know the song, it may seem a little strange. You'll know which part when you get to it. Anyways, here it is, chapter 3 of Economy!**

====Economy====

"Oh god I think I'm going to be sick." Weiss shook her head, as she winced from a pain within her stomach. She lightly pushed down on her abdomen suppressing the sudden pain.

"That's because you ate that horrifying plate of airplane salad mixed with frozen fruits and vinegar sauce." Blake deadpanned, eyes glued to the clouds that passed outside the plane windows. Her yellow eyes were unblinking, as she leaned against the pothole window, letting the little sun light reflect off her skin. Sure, it made Blake very serious and melancholic, but the sun glare was absolutely nauseating for Weiss. Many times, Weiss had told her to close the shutter, but Blake had just closed her eyes and moved away from the window, letting more sunlight blare into Weiss's eyes. She had tried snapping her fingers to get Blake's attention, but either her sleep acting was amazing, or Blake was able to fall asleep in a matter of seconds.

"Well… " Weiss's stomach growled and she leaned further down, pushing down harder on her rumbling stomach. "Thanks for reminding me of that _delightful _meal. But you're wrong. It's –eurgh- not that. It can't be that. It can't be."

Feeling the intense pain, slowly recede away, Weiss switched leaned back in her seat, but what surprised her were small beads of sweat that dotted her forehead. She reached into her jacket, producing a white handkerchief, embroidered with a snowflake design. She quickly wiped the sweat off her forehead. _Phew, is it hot in here? _

Weiss tucked the handkerchief away, and leaned back into her seat, exhaling a long breath. She put on a pair of earphones and switched her gaze back onto entertainment system, back to the movie, _White Rose_. "You want to know what is making me sick? This sorry excuse of a film." Weiss gestured towards the screen, but Blake remained staring out the window, eyes exploring the repeating scenery of clouds. "Eh… whatever." Weiss mumbled.

Why she watched the movie? Simple. Boredom. Since finishing the grotesque fruit salad, and making Ruby as happy as Weiss had ever seen anyone in her life, it had been a downward descent. It had been 4 hours since the plane had taken off, and she had done literally everything she could do: she flipped through the random airplane magazines, looked at airplane collectibles, listened to the repeating airplane music, played ridiculous games and even read the safety manual. It had seemed the only thing left that she could do was … watch one of the movies. It had been years since she'd even _wanted_ to watch a movie. Thinking they were infested with clichés and pointless sequels so intent on making money, she promised herself not to support such things. Who would've thought the first movie since her firm promise would be a lesbian romantic drama.

"Riley! Riley where are you?" On the screen, a blonde girl dressed in expensive corset, skirt and high heels stumbled in a field of raw uncut grass that seemed to stretch the entire country side, tripping over small rocks and roots. She held her purse high above her head, like a flag of surrender, trying desperately to keep the rich shining black leather away from the disgusting and dusty grass and weeds. Her high heels sunk into the moist soil, forcing her to literally rip her feet from the ground as she searched for the farm girl Riley.

Suddenly in the distant, a young girl with ginger hair and freckles popped up from the depths of the grass sea. "I'm here! Ya need something?" She shouted towards the blonde girl. The ginger had a massive smile, having found this beautiful blonde girl on the side of the street, kicking the tires of her broken car, and swearing at her signal-less phone. She had offered to help her, making sure to leave out the fact her house was about a half an hour trek through mud and grass fields. Surprisingly, Whitney accepted and following Riley into the country.

"Stop ditching me!" The blonde screamed back as one of her foot got stuck in the sticky earth. She pulled her feet up forcefully a couple of times. But aside from seeing the wet mud stick painfully onto her lavish high heels, she didn't see any movement of her feet away from the ground. "Stupid bloody mud." She muttered under her breath, "Alright. 1, 2 … 3!" She tugged with all her might, throwing her body forward, but instead of her heels sliding out, her foot slides out of the high heel. Caught off guard, she quickly leaned backwards, arms waving, as she fought to stay balanced on one foot, unwilling to allow her bare manicured foot touch the disgusting mud. Sadly, as she leaned back, her other heel gave way as it sunk too into the sticky mud. Teetering backwards, she gave a piercing shrieked as she tumbled butt first into the ground.

"Whitney!" Screamed Riley who came running towards where she saw Whitney disappear beneath the waving grass. "Whitney! I'm coming!"

"Oh god…" Weiss felt a droning sound in her head, as she felt her temples throb with wooziness. Weiss clutched her temples with her thumb and index finger, rubbing them and trying to make the whirring sensation go away. As she rubbed, she felt her fingers become moist, as sweat began to form on her forehead again.

"It can't be that bad can it?" Blake finally asked, curious as to what Weiss could possibly be watching to become so sick.

"You think?" Weiss glanced upwards through her hands at Blake. The black haired girl's eyes were flittering around Weiss's entertainment screen, with a hint of … intrigue? "It's just so terrible. The clichés, the predictable events… arg… it saddens me. What has modern media come to? "

"How can it be cliché?" Blake shrugged, pointing at the ginger and the blonde on Weiss's screen, "It's two girls. That's got to be the rarest thing to find in any film. "

"That's precisely why it's so stupid! They thought having two girls would save them from cliché moments. But nooo… It's practically exactly as any repetitive love story, except there's no boys." She heard voices begin to speak through her ears again, and Weiss glanced back at the screen, stopping her massage on her temples. She shook her head quickly, thinking that she could shake the dizzying sensation away.

Whitney was rubbing her elbow. It was purple, with a thin line of bright red liquid slowly leaking out. Whitney looked at the blood, and screamed. Apparently she had hit a rock, when she stretched her hands backwards to brace her fall. She frantically looked for her purse, but found it half submerged in the mud. She dug it out, reaching inside hoping to find a band aid or even a tissue. All of a sudden, a girl burst through the tall grass, hair in a wild flurry. Whitney raised her purse in defense, but realized it was just Riley.

"What happened?" Riley's eyes widened, as her mouth tug into the most unnoticeable of grins. Whitney was sitting in the slimy earth, entire body covered in mud, a splotch even managing to stain her cheeks.

"Nothing!" Whitney, hid away her bleeding elbow, "I just fell over. Don't know why you need to come running here. I can handle myself."

Whitney stuck her hand into the ground and pushed upwards. Riley immediately bent over, grabbing hold of the blonde's hand. "Let me help." Riley said, as she pulled Whitney upwards. She managed to life Whitney to her feet but she had miscalculated the girl's weight and pulled much too hard. Whitney managed to stand up, but instantly felt her body being dragged forward again. The two girls, fell together into the mud.

"Damn it! You stupid fool!" Whitney, repeated, as she scrambled to get back on her feet, but slipping and falling harder onto Riley.

Riley laughed.

"OH COME ON!" Weiss raised her hands in defeat. Despite the headache she felt and the stomach pain, she still managed to complain rather firmly and loudly, "They made this into a movie? Did they not read over the script or something? Who wrote this? Are they serious? They allowed this?"

"And today on 20 questions with over reacting princess…" Blake mumbled to herself.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Weiss glared at the black haired girl. "DID YOU CALL ME OVER REACTING? HOW DARE YOU- arrg"

Weiss doubled over, clutching her abdomen, a wave of agonizing rumbling erupted from her stomach. "Help." She managed to croak, before beginning to incomprehensibly spew curses and damnations.

Blake sighed, "You shouldn't have eaten that salad." She shifted from her position near the window and leaned over to Weiss's armrest, pushing the call attendant button. "I called a flight attendant."

"Wait … n-eeurgh" Weiss attempted to say no, but another surge trembled through her, shutting her up instantly. _Crap, how am I supposed to explain this to Ruby without telling her it's because of that damned salad? Arg, damn myself. _

_Ding. _A small light lit up above Weiss. Almost instantaneously and miraculously, beside her, Ruby appeared in a flurry of roses. "How may I- Weiss!"

Weiss blinked twice looking at Ruby, unsure whether she was hallucinating or not. _Did I see roses? _Weiss mumbled something indiscernible that was probably some sort of swear mixed with a groan. _Damn it. Ruby's here. Damn it Blake, damn it. How the hell do I explain this?_

"What's wrong?" Ruby said, hands waving around frantically, unsure what to do. "Are you ok?"

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?" Weiss managed to roar, still bent over, hands placed firmly on her abdomen. _Ah great. _Great_ start Weiss. That's how you ease into blaming someone for your pain. Great. Simply great._

Ruby hesitated for a second but placed a delicate hand on Weiss's forehead, feeling for any abnormal temperature. She felt the sweat quickly cling to her hand.

"You're temperature is so high! I- I'll take you to the restroom. " Ruby said, carefully reaching for Weiss's seatbelt. Her hand glided beneath Weiss's arms, over the armrest and towards the seatbelt locked tight at her waist. Fiddling around, her hand gently grazed Weiss's leg and Weiss immediately let out a strange gasp. If it hadn't been for her constant stream of cursing, someone might've noticed, and something bad might've happened, something _very _bad. Weiss's eyes were wide open, shocked at whatever the hell that was that came out of her own mouth. Ruby kept fumbling around, "This is hard with just one hand. "

Weiss gulped, and tried to push Ruby's hand away, but the instant she did so, the pain in her stomach came back. She quickly placed her hand back, and let Ruby roam away. As Ruby struggled to undo Weiss seatbelt, Weiss's legs twitched each time Ruby happened to even slightly touch them.

_Click. _

"There. Finally." Announced Ruby pulling apart the two heads of the seatbelt, "Now come on."

Weiss felt two hands grab her arm, lifting her gently off the seat. Weiss groaned. The pain in her stomach was absolutely terrible. She stood up wobbling, one hand on her stomach, the other around Ruby's shoulder.

"Slowly now." Ruby said, concern filling her voice.

"I'm not 80." Weiss managed to reply.

The two walked slowly to the back of the plane. People who weren't absorbed in their small screens, looked in confusion at the two girls. Some people muttered to their neighbors about what was happening, and some leaned out into the aisle to get a better look.

"Almost there." Ruby reassured.

Weiss gritted her teeth. "I'm not blind."

They made it to the set of stalls at the back of the plane, but came eye to eye with five visibly irritated people who had obviously been waiting a while for the stall. An old woman, a father and his fidgety son, a middle aged woman, and a bald dude who looked like he could lift trucks. Ruby stopped, helping Weiss lean against the wall.

"Um. Is it alright if we have this first? She's feeling a bit unwell." Ruby kindly asked the group gathered in front of her.

The father looked at his son, who looked like he was about to let loose a yellow flood any moment now, and gave a questioning look as if saying, "Are you sure? I don't think he can wait longer." The old woman smiled kindly and stepped aside. The woman grimaced, but stepped aside as well.

"I was here first." Said the bald guy, arms crossed, as he flexed his muscles, seemingly expanding his hulking mass by twice his size.

"But, she's sick."

"Oh yeah? Tough luck. You gotta line up."

"Sir? Please." Ruby persuaded.

The man snorted, "No."

"It'll be fast, and there's another set of stalls on the other side if you really need it."

_How dare you deny Ruby? You think you're so strong? Huh? Steroid man? _ Weiss didn't know why, but at the moment, she felt an intense need to destroy the man for denying Ruby. _ You think you'd rather have the pain I have in my stomach than just keeping in your damn piss for another minute? What a tiny bladder for such a meaty man? I'll show you…_

Weiss lifted her head gradually, charging up her iconic glare. As her line of sight locked onto the bald man's eyes, she executed him. Her eye lids squeezed together, but left a knife's edge of her pupil still visible. It was as if her eyes were arrows, pointed and barbed, precisely disabling the hulking man's will.

"Uh..." The man even stepped back a little, his arms dropped to his side, obviously tense and trembling. "G-go ahead."

Ruby lifted her head, smiling proudly, not even a bit wondering why he had suddenly backed down. "Thank you sir!"

_Hah, you should be thanking me… _

Weiss heard a massive vacuum flushing noise from one of the stalls, and then after a while a bolt lock being slid open. The small indicator lit up. Vacant. The stall door slid open, and a gray haired man walked out bumping carelessly into Weiss, setting her on a backward reel. "Ah… Oh hello there … child."

Stabilizing herself, Weiss recognized the voice quickly and snapped her head up to glare into his dead gray eyes. _Mercury… that asshole. _

"Does poor little kid have a stomach ache? Aw. Poor you. "He said looking at Weiss clutching her stomach. He then switched his gaze at Ruby, a sly smile appearing on his face "Do you need _mama_ to help you?" He said mama with such a tone that for some reason filled Weiss with rage.

"I'm sorry, do you know her?" Ruby asked confused.

"Hmm. Me and you're _petit ami _here go way back." Mercury said, inserting badly pronounced French in the middle.

Weiss tried to speak, but opening her mouth resulted in a long whine, as her abdomen throbbed from pain. Suddenly, next to her, a deep rumbling voice, presumably owned by mister I-life-trucks, blasted at Mercury, "Hey yo, big mouth! We're all waiting here. Move it son!"

Mercury squinted at the bald man, and grinned. "Sure." Looking back down at Weiss, he hissed and stepped aside. "Children first."

_Damned fool, don't know how to let go of a grudge. Asshole. _

"Thanks." Ruby muttered with a hint of doubt, leading Weiss carefully into the stall.

Weiss heard a lock behind her and sighed, a cringe on her face. "Bloody hell."

She clutched the handicapped handrails, keeping herself steady. She breathed steadily, gazing into the pits of the toilet and proceeded to pull down her skirt.

"Are you alright?"

Weiss shrieked, quickly pulling her skirt back up. "W-what the hell are you doing in here?"

Weiss turned around to face Ruby, standing no more than a foot away from her leaning, back flat against the door. She had a very concerned face, verging on the look mourners carried at the cemetery. _I'm not dead, you idiot. _They stood literally toe to toe. Weiss was surprised she had been able to turn around to face Ruby in this crowded space.

"I thought you'd need some h-"

"What? Help? G-get out!" Weiss quickly lowered her voice, worried somebody could hear the commotion from outside.

"But-"

"Ugh! Just get out! This is private!" Weiss reached towards the lock situated behind Ruby. She brushed past Ruby's hair, passing behind her head, as her hand fumbled for the metal knob. Just as she found it though, she felt an insane shuddering in her stomach, and she collapsed, falling face first onto Ruby's chest. Her hands clutched onto Ruby's shoulders, squeezing tightly as the pain passed.

Even after the pain receded, Weis remained latched onto Ruby, head rested against Ruby's chest, ponytail tickling Ruby's chin. Her lips were trembling, her face was scrunched up and her eyes were squeezed shut.

"W-Weiss?" Ruby uttered nervously, hands raised behind Weiss, unsure of what to do at the moment. "Y-you alright?"

Weiss didn't respond, her cheeks were completely tainted red as she leaned against Ruby. _Crap, crap, crap. What do I do? What do I do?_

"Was it because of the fruit salad I made?"

Weiss remained silent, realizing the corner Ruby had backed her into. _NOW WHAT? NOW WHAT DO I SAY?_

"It's alright if it is. " Ruby grinned miserably, "I mean, I really didn't expect you to eat the ENTIRE thing. Who would've thought you'd eat the whole thing? Really. Don't worry. You're not the first one to get sick from my food. "

_AAAAAAHHHHH! WHAT DO I SAY?_ Weiss squeezed her eyes shut even tighter, trying desperately to think of a way dodge the question. "I- I should just wash my face. "

Weiss carefully pushed herself away from Ruby, mindful not to meet her eyes. She turned slowly to face the sink. Looking up, she saw Ruby's reflection in the mirror, looking at Weiss with uneasiness. Weiss quickly looked down at the sink, turning on the tap.

"Oh. Here!" Ruby quickly reached over and grabbed a handful of paper towels from the dispenser. "I got this. Weiss, just sit on the toilet."

"Huh?" Weiss kneaded her eyebrows together. Sweat still dotted her forehead as her head began to throb again. Weiss kneaded her temples trying to calm the pain.

"Like I said, you're not the first to eat the crummy food I make. I feel really guilty especially after I promised to be as good to you as possible for the rest of the flight. So please, just allow me?"

Weiss nodded, hand still on her temples, as she put down the toilet cover and sat down. While she waited for whatever it was that Ruby was doing, she tugged at her skirt brim, eyes downcast. _Alright… phew… breath… Weiss. She's just trying to help you. Don't overthink it. _

Ruby turned on the tap to cold water. She waited for a while, testing the temperature. Feeling satisfied, she lightly wetting a couple layers of paper towels. Ruby folded it in half, evening out the moisture.

"Here." After some uncomfortable squirming, Ruby managed to lean slightly down towards Weiss face. In her hand was the wet paper towel. Her other hand found itself under Weiss's chin, lifting her head up.

Ruby looked carefully, examining Weiss's face. "You are really heating up! Even your face is red!"

Weiss's face quickly got even redder, as Ruby concerned eyes traced all over her face. Ruby dabbed the cold wet paper towel on Weiss' forehead and cheek, sending shivers down her spine. "Is this ok?"

Weiss closed her eyes, breathing deeply. It was initially shocking to feel the cold towel come in contact with her skin, but it improved her feeling for the better. The headache hurt much less. She dipped her head slightly, acknowledging Ruby's question.

Ruby gave a wry small, as she held the cold towel against Weiss's forehead, who silently sighed, leaning into Ruby's hand. "I should get a tip for this."

Weiss shook her head slowly.

Ruby chuckled, "What was I thinking?" Ruby removed the towel, and quickly wet another one. She kept a hand on Weiss's forehead to feel her temperature. Still a little warm. Weiss lightly shifted on Ruby's hand, feeling the soft skin of Ruby's hand glide across her skin.

Putting the newly wet towel on Weiss's forehead, Ruby wiggled down to her knees in the tight space, looking up at Weiss who was sitting tensely, eyes closed, slowly breathing. "You feeling better?"

Weiss placed her hand on Ruby's arm, giving it a little squeeze. _WHAT AM I DOING? AAAAH! _As calm and relaxed Weiss appeared, her mind was running around like it was the wild plains of Africa and not a tight stuffy airplane restroom. She swallowed roughly, feeling blush creeping onto her face. At this moment, she wasn't sure if it just added to the look of sickness or her embarrassment was currently being broadcasted to Ruby. The flight attendant smiled to herself, "Good."

As Weiss felt the cool paper towel begin to feel warm again, she opened her eyes. Ruby who had worn a worried expression, eyebrows knitted together and mouth corners turned downwards, quickly changed and gave Weiss a big toothy smile, light seemingly twinkling in her eyes. "You feeling better now?"

"Sort of." Weiss said, cringing a little from another throb in her head.

Ruby stood up and turn on the sink again, but before Ruby could yank out another stack of paper towels, Weiss tugged at Ruby's arm. "Just use this."

Weiss handed Ruby her handkerchief.

"For me?" Ruby said, sarcastically.

"No, you idiot, it's less of a waste of paper."

Ruby, grinned to herself as she wet the snowflake embroidered cloth. She twisted the cloth a couple of times so the water wouldn't drip onto Weiss's clothes. She turned towards Weiss again, and placed the cool cloth on her head. Weiss closed her eyes sighing from the cool pleasure. As Weiss bathed in the coolness, she placed a hand on her stomach feeling for anything, the searing pain she felt before had all but miraculously disappeared. "I think I'm much better now."

"Good." Using the handkerchief, Ruby wiped Weiss's ruddy cheek trying to see if she could make the redness go away. It wouldn't.

"Um Ruby? I think I'm good now."

"Hmmm." Ruby nodded, stroking Weiss's cheek slowly with the cloth.

"Ruby."

"Hmmm…"

"Ruby!"

"Oh huh?" Ruby looked Weiss in the eye.

"I'm fine."

"Oh, alright." Ruby got up and offered a hand to Weiss. Weiss took it as Ruby pulled her up from the toilet seat. As Ruby was about to open the restroom door, Weiss tapped her shoulder lightly, "Th-thank you … Ruby."

"It was my pleasure."

The deadbolt locked slid open and the small space dimmed. Ruby roughly slid the folding door open and stepped outside, making way for Weiss.

Weiss rubbed her eyes, feeling somewhat tired from not just the long flight but also from so much interaction with Ruby who always seemed to require so much energy to be with. Weiss yawned.

"Woah." Weiss heard a young male voice. "Mile high club."

A boy, maybe 16 year old and around her height, stood mouth wide open looking back and forth between Weiss and Ruby, who walked out of the bathroom together. Weiss blinked a couple of times, unsure of why he was making that expression. His eyes dropped down for a second looking at something between the two girls, and Weiss immediately realized what was wrong. She still hadn't let go of Ruby's arm. She looked down at her hand gripped firmly on Ruby's arm, her eyes widened, as she batted Ruby's arm away as if it were some disgusting bug.

Regaining her posture, she turned to the 16 year old boy, "Are you kidding me? If you think I'd ruin my integrity and do that in a bathroom, not to mention on a damned airplane." Weiss jabbed a finger in his freckled face, "Don't you dare demean my status ever again? Do you understand? You little sh-"

Weiss felt her mouth covered by a small hand, as she heard a chortle of nervous laughter, "Heh... Heh Boy. Little boy. That's what she said. The restroom is vacant now. Go along now..."

Weiss tried to keep talking through Ruby's hand, but her voice became muffled cussing. The boy walked into the bathroom, glancing back one more time, mouth still open wide. "Woah…" Weiss turned around crossing her arms, a scowl on her face.

"You know he doesn't know what he's talking about. He's just a teenager." Ruby reminded.

"Hmmph." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"I mean, if we were to do it, it would be in a much nicer place right?"

Weiss, looked straight ahead, worried if she looked at Ruby right now, she break down in embarrassment. "What are you talking about you dolt? With y-you? H-ha!"

"I'm just kidding."

"Y-You better be!"

Just a couple of rows later, the two arrived at an empty seat, and Blake, as expected, sleeping in the sun seeping in from the small window. Weiss sat down, buckling up her seat belt. She straightened her skirt, and flattened her wrinkled jacket. Weiss held her eyes shut for a while, breathing deeply, seeing if any sudden pain would resume in her head or stomach, but feeling nothing, she opened her eyes.

Right away, she noticed a person still standing next to her, hands clasped together in front of her. "What are you still doing here?" Weiss sighed, searching for her discarded earphones. She glanced at the screen where two girls were walking alone in a forest. _Crap, I didn't pause the movie_. Weiss blinked. _What the heck am I talking about? This is a terrible movie, the more I miss, the better. _But ironically, as she placed the earphones back into her ears, she paused the movie saving it for after Ruby left.

"Oh, I just thought you'd want something." Ruby switched from one feet to the other.

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Hmm."

"So… do you need anything form me?" Ruby asked sincerely.

Weiss shook her head, and shooed Ruby away. It was as if it had been dictated in a long lost prophecy, but the moment Weiss's fingers hit the play button on the movie, an alto male vocal began to sing.

_"Oohhh, myyyy loooove… my daaarliiiiing… I've hungered … for yooouuur touch…"_

Weiss's eyes widened into full circles, redness flushing back into her cheeks like a splattered tomato. She gulped before looking at Ruby, still smiling at her. When Ruby saw Weiss looking at her, she tilted her head inquisitively awaiting an answer to her question. _Oh god… she's going to kill me._

_"And tiiiime … goooooesss byyyy… soo slooowwlyyyy.. and tiiime…. Can doooooo so much…. Arrreee yooouuu… still miiiiiinneee!"_

"Weiss?"

_"I neeed your love …. I… need your love…" _

Weiss opened her mouth, but a string of gibberish came blubbering out, "Bwargh, I, what, need, Ruby, you, love, what?"

She quickly dropped her head, yanking out the earphones, masking her face with her hand.

"Are you ok? Do you have a headache again?"

"I feel like I'm about to."

"You sure? If you are, then do you want me to-"

"No! I mean. It's fine. I think I just need to sleep a little bit." Weiss quickly cut in.

"Oh… alright then?" Ruby nervously poked her index fingers at each other.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Weiss reassured as she shifted into a more comfortable sleeping position.

"It's my job to take care of passengers." Ruby reminded. "Are you sure you're fine?"

Weiss touched her cheek, and hoped to god that the blush had gone down. She raised her head, looking at Ruby with a small smile. "See? I'm fine."

Ruby, stared at Weiss's face for a second, lips cracking open just a little.

"What?" Weiss covered her mouth with a hand. "Is there food on my face?"

Ruby raised both her hands and shook them, as she chuckled, "Nothing like that. Nothing at ALL like that. Well, if you're fine, I'll get going. "

Ruby turned and left.

Weiss slumped into her seat, and glanced at the flickering screen in front of her. Two girls were standing beneath a drooping willow tree, looking lovingly at each other.

_"I love you Ripley." _Read the subtitles.

Weiss's hand shot out, quickly shutting off the display, blush crawling back onto her cheeks. She sighed, letting her head droop in embarrassment. Weiss leaned back into her seat, looking at the roof of the plane, blinking a couple of times before closing her eyes. _I hope to god, by the time I wake up, I've arrived, because I can't deal with any more of this… _

Weiss, yawned, lightly stretching her arms, and closed her eyes.

====Economy====

Weiss lazily opened her eyes. She was looking out of her penthouse window, onto the skyline of London. In the distant, a bright yellow sun was rising. She was lying in a silk white bed, covered from the waist down with a thin white sheet. She shivered slightly, as she felt a breeze of cool air gush in from the window.

A voice suddenly piped up. "It felt really hot, so I opened a window for you."

Weiss rubbed her bare arms. "Thanks Marcy." Marcy was her family's maid who's been with the Schnees for 10 years now. _That's strange, Marcy sounds awfully young. _

Suddenly, Weiss felt an arm, fall limp around her waist, stroking her skin. Fingers began to draw circles around her belly button, as she heard a rolling chuckle, "Now who's this Marcy?"

With a shriek, Weiss quickly jumped up from the bed. "Who the hell are … you …"

Weiss, mouth dropped open. On her bed, lay Ruby, who bore an utterly confused look on her face. "Weiss?" She asked, but Ruby wasn't looking Weiss in her eyes, but rather a little bit lower.

Weiss was at first puzzled, but when she followed Ruby's eyes and look down as well, she jumped. She was naked. She dashed to the side of the large French windows, concealing herself from the public's view. She snagged the dark blue silk curtains the bunched up at the sides, wrapping it around herself like a dress.

"W-what the hell is going on?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you here?"

"You brought me here." Ruby stated matter-of-factly.

"What?" Weiss wracked her brain, but found no memory of doing so. "When did I?"

"When you got off the plane, you took me with you here, telling me that you needed me to." Ruby slowly rose up from the bed, letting the white sheets slide off her slender and bare shoulders, "How could I deny that?" She said, with a lustful grin.

Ruby approached Weiss, a dark look in her eyes.

Weiss held up one hand trying to keep Ruby away, "W-what are you doing?" Her other hand, fumbled to keep the curtain around her most private areas.

Ruby seemed to have no problem being completely exposed, in front of the massive French windows, as she stalked towards Weiss. "What am I doing?" Ruby purred, "Exactly what we did last night…"

"Last n-night?" Weiss, pushed her back firmly against the wall, "W-what happened last night?"

"Cute." Ruby whispered, as Ruby shoved Weiss against the wall, hands lain on Weiss's waist. Ruby's lips, snuggled under Weiss's chin, planting a chain of delicate kiss on her neck. "R-Ruby?"

_WHAT THE HELL? WHY AM I NOT TRYING TO STOP THIS? BUT THIS FEELS… THIS … Ruby …_

Between her kisses on Weiss's neck, Ruby managed to brokenly mutter four words.

"I."

Chu.

"Love."

Chu.

"You."

Chu.

"Weiss."

Weiss, screamed, as she sat up in her economy seat, with a thin veil of cold sweat on her forehead. In front of her was the back of a seat, with the darkened screen of the entertainment system inset within it. No curtain. No French window, no white bed, no penthouse, and no … naked Ruby.

Weiss madly searched her surroundings, but found herself back in the economy class seat, with the same crying babies, and same sticky armrest. The only thing she found different, was Blake, who looked like a cat that had been jolted awake. She was rubbing her arm, with a slightly disgusted look on her face.

"So I see _you're _up." Blake said.

Weiss didn't realize it before, but as she tried to form a reply, she found herself huffing and puffing, unable to breathe calmly. She gulped and coughed once, trying to ease her apparently thumping heart. She wiped the back of her hand across her forehead, getting rid of the sweat, "W-what do you mean?"

Blake raised an eyebrow, "Whatever _dream_ you were having, please leave my arm out of it."

_Dream... Ruby… thank god it wasn't real… But would that be what she looks like … damn… _ Weiss licked her lips. _Or was that just my imagination… ACK, what am I thinking? _

Weiss shakily raised her hands and shrugged, acting like she didn't know what was going on.

Blake gave Weiss a look. "Really? You were hugging my arm, and was practically kissing it. Don't tell me it was _that _kind of dream…"

"How dare you say I would dream of such an indecent thing? Don't they teach air marshals simple human rights? Assume innocence before proven guilty?"

"Hmm. You're right."

"For all you know, I could've dreamt of eating bread, or-or maybe I was just sipping a smoothie."

"Of course, but you seemed to be _devouring_ a strange meal called … Ruby."

Weiss froze, a thick lump gathering in her throat.

"You did mention it why you were slobbering over my arm."

Weiss grabbed Blake's arm, with a pleading look in her eyes, "Please don't tell this to Ruby.'

"Why? I thought you didn't like her."

"What? I don't!" Weiss leaned back, crossing her arms.

"That's too bad. Because, like I've said the whole time. She's got a huge crush on you."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "What did I just say? You don't have enough proof t-"

Blake held up a hand to stop Weiss, and then using the same hand gestured at Weiss's body.

"What? What is that supposed to mean?"

Blake shook her head slowly and resumed her staring outside the pothole window. The sun had set since the last time Weiss had checked. Instead of the sun, Blake now stared steadily at the flashing lights on the end of the plane wing, one hand scratching at the window.

Weiss ignored Blake, and searched where Blake had pointed. _There's nothing? Just my seatbelt, my jacket and my blanket! There's' nothing else- wait. Blanket? _

Weiss didn't remember having a blanket when she went to sleep. Especially not one with the Beacon airline logo printed in the corner. At first, Weiss wondered if Blake had actually gotten a blanket for her, but quickly crossed that possibility out.

_Ruby…_

Weiss blushed, rubbing her cheeks with the scratchy wool blanket. _She must have thought I was cold and brought me a blanket. _Weiss shook her head. _Arg, I have to forget about this kind of nasty stuff. God. There is nothing to be gained through this. The sooner I get off this stuffy plane and away from these crazy people, the sooner I return to sanity. Yes. That's good._

As if her wishes had been answered, the lights in the cabin began to switch back on section by section. The pilot cleared his voice through the intercom, "Ladies and Gentleman, we will arriving in London Heathrow Airport in about 20 minutes. We wish you a good evening in London and a happy vacation. Thank you for choosing Beacon airlines." Seatbelt lights began to light up, as the clicking of seat belts filled the air.

_Yes, just 20 minutes left, and I will be off this wretched economy class crap._

Weiss pumped her fist in her head, but for some reason, her heart felt heavy, terribly, terribly heavy.

Ruby appeared beside her, in the aisle, giving Weiss her usual grin, "I see your all set to leave." She remarked, pointing out the already buckled seatbelt, shut off entertainment system, raised tray and raised seat back. "Well it's been good knowing you, albeit for only a couple of hours."

Ruby stuck out her hand, and Weiss stared at it for a while, before hesitantly shaking it. For some reason, Weiss never thought a moment like this would come. "Good bye Ruby."

As she spoke those words, her heart fell limp into the pits of her stomach.

_Good bye Ruby. _

====Economy====

**A/N**

**Goodbye? Noooo! **

**Nah, don't worry, it's not going to be over just like this. I've got plans. Weiss will be back on the plane soon enough. There's barely been any plot or real progression of story so far to be honest, so you can expect many more chapters to come. In any event, I know this chapter came a week later than I told myself. I'm going to use the same old excuse: work. There is a lot. Finals are coming up, and I am shooting for straight A's. My Asian-ness, beckons for it, hungers for it and I am honour bound to fulfil that gluttony. As such, trying to cram in studying each day, along with homework and final projects is rather difficult. And to find time for even my life line, gaming, has been hard. But in some time I found myself with nary a thing to do, I decided to write this chapter in one goal.**

**Nevertheless, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. These three chapters, sort of concludes my introduction. The MAIN plot of the story will take form next chapter, which I am hoping, will be written like this one, in one day, Tomorrow. One thing I want to address though is a guest user reviewed that he/she doubts how Weiss can fall in love with Ruby so easily. I want to say that it's simply explained by love at first sight. Also, come on. What are the chances of a story this absurd actually happening? What I'm saying is, just try to relax and enjoy the story as is, without inserting society's critical views on the possibility of such love. **

**However, this certainly does not mean you shouldn't review. REVEWING IS POWER. I GAIN MORE FROM A SINGLE REVIEW THAN A BILLION FOLLOWS AND FAVOURITES. SO PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. IF YOU LIKED IT, A SIMPLE THING SAYING "This is ok." WOULD BE FANTASTIC. I DON'T CARE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, TELL ME WHICH PART! I WILL ALWAYS FIX MISTAKES IF IT MAKES SENSE. **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

**Thanks for reading!**

**ExGuard123**


	4. Chapter 4: Landing

**A/N**

***UPDATE* You won't even notice the change, unless you looked really carefully. The less than sign isn't allowed on here which is pretty stupid and noob precaution in a technical security terms. I get that it may prevent some type of code injection vulnerability, but come on... Anyways, I changed a tiny thing at the end, to work with this restriction. Nothing big. For all you care, you can ignore this message. Oh wait, but you already read it. Ah well, enjoy! *UPDATE***

**I just realized something very important that I have forgotten. This story now has over 70 followers and over 40 favourites.**

**Woot. **

**ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YEEAAAAAHH. I just reread all my previous chapters as a refresher before I began writing this chapter and I saw that I have never thanked you guys for favouriting, following and reviewing. I have been asking for reviews so much, but I never officially thank all of you who has done so… so THANK YOU for doing that. It means much more than you think. **

**Alright, I know you guys probably don't want to read through another of my long-ass author notes, so without further a due, I present to you chapter 4 of Economy!**

====Economy====

_Good-bye. _

The voice in her head wasn't happy, grateful, or even contempt but flat out melancholic. She should have roared the good bye out loud, her wish finally coming true, but instead she sighed, a depressed sigh.

Weiss had been hoping to say 'good bye' to the god forsaken economy class since the minute she sat down, but as her arms ripped themselves from the sticky armrest, as her back lifted itself from the painfully upright seat-back, and as her feet stepped away from the baby barf carpets, she felt … alienated; once again, she became the rich girl among the poor, a girl who people tiptoed around, feared to interact with, a girl with control and power. She could feel it, the instant she stood from her seat. Her expensive garments, her expensive accessories, and her glittering attire, was a sore thumb among the dull greys and browns of the common folk. It didn't matter that the majority of the other passengers were much taller than her. At the end of the day, she knew she was going to her father's penthouse, while the rest of the people around her would probably be scouring for hotels or returning to a crummy flat in the midst of London's streets. While these people hailed cabs, or got friends to hitch a ride with, Weiss expected a limousine and a white-gloved chauffeur.

When she was sitting on the rough blue cloth of the economy seat, she was paranoid of the same horrors that lay beneath the seat as other passengers had. She had to eat the same food –well possibly worse food- as the other passengers. She had experienced the life of a peasant. And despite it being the worst experience in her life, second only to losing Fido. Despite having always felt the urge to walk all the way up the plane to First Class and demand a seat…

Why? Why in the universe of the universes was she sad? Why in the heavenly heavens did she regret leaving?

Weiss sighed, and looked forward, trying to push all her negativity out and leave it to rot on the economy seat. As the peasants began to shuffle forward, she did as well, moving in a slow file towards the end of the plane.

It was a monotonous trek to the exit. Weiss leaned left and right trying to look past the man in front of her. Just rows and rows of seats. Weiss clenched her teeth. _If I hear another stupid phone being turned on, I'm going to kill someone. _

All around her, people were flipping open phones, turning them on, and in a cacophony of mechanical noise, text messages, emails, phone calls, games all erupted. There were bellows of laughter as people called family members, and annoyed shouts as people found out they wouldn't be getting a ride home.

Left and right. She continued to glance, wondering how long this line would take. If this was First class, Weiss would've been off the plane in mere seconds. But this was insane! It's been almost 10 minutes and that's just since they began moving forward.

But, all her annoyance, all her teeth grinding, all her fist clenching abruptly stopped. The closer she got to the exit, the more distinct a voice got. Oh, it was always the same words, and only added to the monotony, but just hearing the voice made Weiss calm. She craned her neck to the right and saw Ruby, standing hands clasped in front of her, with her usual beaming smile sending people off as they passed her. Even Weiss grinned slightly at Ruby's enthused appearance, but she soon furled her eyebrows.

Nobody was paying attention.

_These peasants, are all walking past her like she's nothing. Not even looking once or accepting the greetings. Rude bastards._

People talking on phones, didn't even glance at the young girl, as they continued to converse on their phones. Sure, every once in a while, a child would look at Ruby and smile. She would then lean down and wave at the child, but their parents would quickly pull the child away, trying to get to baggage claim before lines got too long.

Weiss ground her teeth, as she watched passengers shove past Ruby, and exit the plane without a second glance. She glared at each violator maliciously, promising to herself that she would somehow ruin these rude assholes. But suddenly, her eyes met Ruby's, and Weiss's frown all but dissipated. Fireworks flared up behind Ruby, in the shape of a heart. A double rainbow drew itself behind Ruby's head, to the sound of an angle's hymn. Ruby's eyes twinkled as she gave Weiss a small wink. Her entire body radiated as she raised a small hand to wave at Weiss. It was a ridiculous scene that only a fool could conjure up. And well, Weiss was apparently a fool.

Weiss's frown was quickly replaced with cheeks flushed pink and red. She dipped her head, concealing her face with her white bangs. She continued to shuffle forward, her eyes trained to the ground and following a pair brown leather shoes, until she was stopped by a pair of shiny black boots.

"Miss?" Weiss saw the boots take a step closer. The floor darkened by the shadow of the person as they leaned down.

Weiss cringed as she looked up. "Hello." She said, mustering her poise and grace.

Ruby flashed a smile at Weiss, her incredibly white teeth almost blinding Weiss. Weiss quickly covered her eyes, hiding her face as well in the process. Not sure what she was doing, she stuck her other hand out towards Ruby.

"What is it?"

Weiss waved her hand around.

Ruby tilted her head, looking at Weiss's hand confused.

"Shake it you dolt!"

"Oh!" Ruby quickly grabbed Weiss's hand and shook it wildly up and down.

By the time, Ruby let go, Weiss's arm felt sore. She rubbed the agitated muscles that were just victim to the most exaggerated handshake in the history of handshakes.

"Jeez, so rough."

"S-sorry." Ruby stuttered. "I'm not much of a business person."

"Well it's just shaking hands."

"Heh… heh…" Ruby bit her bottom lip, as she looked to the side, somewhat embarrassed.

_Crap, that's cute._ The two stood awkwardly, looking at each other for a second.

"So….." Ruby began, "I suppose you're leaving now?"

"Hmm?"

"There's a line behind you."

Weiss looked behind her. Around 10 people were looking at her wondering what the hell the hold-up was.

"Oh." Weiss stepped aside, but was instantly knocked forward by an impatient person behind her, grabbing something to step her fall. "Bloody hell. No manners these days."

"Hah… hah… hah..." Ruby was nervously glancing down at a hand grabbing her shirt. "Yeah… no manners."

"Huh?" Weiss looked at Ruby, and immediately at her hand. "ACK!"

She shot backwards, wiping her hand on her skirt. "S-sorry!"

"It's fine. It's not like this is that … _new_."

Weiss thought back to Ruby trying to push down her seat, and when they were in the bathroom together. She blushed as she recalled the feeling of Ruby's chest on her face. "R-right."

Weiss turned to leave, but stopped mid-step.

"Wait!" Weiss suddenly announced. "Give me a second."

She opened up her purse and began to fish around inside.

To be honest, Weiss wasn't' sure at all what she was doing, but what she did know was the screeching stop the end of the voyage had wrought upon hers and Ruby's … relations.

It can't be over just like this. All the things Weiss and Ruby did on the plane, just rendered moot by a simple shake of hand? No. Weiss wasn't willing to let that all be meaningless rabble. She didn't eat vinegar and salt fruit salad, watch a lesbian romantic movie, take off her skirt in front of Ruby, get suspected of joining the Mile High Club, and slobber over Blake's arm just to have all of that written off by a shake of a hand. No. Ruby wasn't getting away with the stuff she put Weiss through that easily.

"Here." Weiss stretched her hand out again.

"What is it?"

"It's a business card you fool!" It was a simple white card, with the corner of a snowflake peeking out from the top left corner. On it, in neat lines of silvery text read:

_Weiss Schnee_

_Heiress (Daughter of CEO, Frederick Schnee)_

_Schnee Oil Ltd._

_Artic Oil Drilling and Refining_

_Phone Num: +44 20 8042 2063_

Ruby hesitantly received the card rom Weiss's hand, constantly switching glances from Weiss and the card. "Um… Why?"

"Like you said. Business."

"It has your number on it."

Weiss froze, feeling her heart suddenly grow tight. "Th-that…"

_Shit… what did I get myself into? _

"In case I report you, and you have inquiries. This way you can call me."

Ruby's face fell, her smile disappeared and the corners of her mouth turned downwards. "W-what? Y-you are still going to report me?"

Weiss gulped, feeling the hair on the back of her neck rise as a chill raced down her spine.

"But w-why? I th-thought I did a good job."

Ruby looked like she was on the verge of crying, lips trembling and her eyes brimming with tears. Weiss looked on with horror at what her own words, that had meant to only hide why Weiss really wanted to give Ruby the card, had done to the girl, "I- I…"

Ruby sniffed.

Weiss quickly looked behind her back and saw no one remaining on the plane except a couple airhostesses cleaning up. She turned back to Ruby who was fumbling with her skirt, pouting, eyes downcast. Weiss clenched her fist, and gritted her teeth. She grabbed Ruby's shoulder. "Damn it Ruby! Stop crying! It's _if _you get reported. I never said was going to report you."

Suddenly Ruby looked Weiss dead in the eye, as her mouth crept into a mischievous grin. "So you _are_ just giving me your number…"

_You little… acting dolt. _Weiss let go of Ruby, and took a couple steps back. "You…Damn it! I'm not!"

Ruby chuckled. "Really?"

"It- I- damn it! I don't have to stand here and take this!"

"You don't, but you _are_."

Weiss grunted in anger, her eyes squinted viciously at Ruby, but she could not deny the obvious red that coloured her face.

"GOOD DAY." Weiss said firmly, before turning and stepping off the plane.

"Pleasure to be of your acquaintance~ Thank you for _riding _Beacon airlines~" Ruby called after Weiss, as the flustered heiress practically ran from the plane. "Bye~"

_Shit, shit, shit. This is not how I wanted to end this. Bloody hell. Bloody hell. ARRRHHHGGGG!_

She smacked herself on the head.

_I could've just given the business card, said bye and then left. God damn it! Why do I ruin it for myself? I don't want this! She probably thinks I'm a creepy stalker now! _

She was filled with regret, and thoughts how things could've gone better.

_This isn't what I wanted!_

But that just raised another question. What _did _she want?

====Economy====

The limo pulled to a stop in front of a towering building. It was a your common steel and glass building, but what made it special, was a massive glowing Snow Flake built into the buildings windows. With the sun still high up, it wasn't very notable, but at night the snow flake would be lit up brighter than even the moon. The Schnee Oil Tower… or SchnOT as some called it, idolized for its electricity wasting designs. But hey, they've got money, who cares.

"Miss?" The chauffer asked looking at Weiss through the rear view mirror.

Weiss blinked, raising her head from leaning against the car door. "What?"

"We've arrived miss."

Weiss sighed, rubbing her eyes, "Oh" She looked outside at the main entrance. "Thank you sir."

"It was my pleasure."

Weiss retrieved her wallet, pulling out a five pound coin. She leaned forward, placing the coin in the cup holder. "Here. For a smooth ride that actually allowed me to sleep."

"Oh no…" The chauffer grabbed the coin and gestured it to Weiss, "It was my pleasure. This is too much."

"No, keep it."

The driver smiled, "Of course. Thank you ma'am."

Weiss sat back down, placing her wallet back into her purse. Through her window, she saw a grey haired man walked out from the building, hands behind his back. He had a serious expression, as she opened the door on Weiss's side. He wore a black tailcoat, white shirt and a black tie. Very ordinary for a butler.

"Welcome back." He said with a low voice. Beside him, was a rather plump old lady stuffed into a similarly black dress, with a clean white apron over it. All the edges of her clothing were lined with a strand of white fringe. The woman lightly smacked the man on his arm. "Oh please, our little Weiss is back, lighten up."

The man retained his serious expression.

Weiss smiled wryly, "Thanks Marcy and thank you to you too Wilson."

"Humph." The man grunted, but dipped his head slightly acknowledging the thanks. "Your bags ma'am?"

"Oh." She quickly looked at the trunk, "Um, just have them brought to my room."

The man gave another grunt, before stiffly striding to the trunk and with one motion opened it. On sight of the heap of suitcases in the trunk, his mouth dropped just the slightest, before he straightened up and reached into his pocket for a small remote. He clicked it once, and almost immediately two footmen exited the building with a baggage cart. The two guys wore similar suits as Wilson, but they were white instead of black. On top their heads sat a small bucket like cap, with the snowflake insignia printed on the front.

As they walked past, pushing the cart, they nodded a quick greeting. "Welcome back, miss."

Weiss gave them a quick smile.

"Now come on, you must be stressed!" Marcy said, gesturing towards the revolving glass doors that led into the building. "Goodness! Twelve hours on a plane, and on economy no less! My dear girl… tsk, tsk."

"Well it was…" Out of nowhere, an image of Ruby smiling popped into her head. Weiss, shook her head. _Damn it. What the hell?_ "Fine."

"Fine?" Marcy exclaimed, eyebrows raised,

"Well…" Weiss ran a hand through her pony tail, "It's not like it was terrible."

"Hmm. Good for you then!" The older woman leaned closer to Weiss and chuckled, "You're _definitely _not your father's child, if you know what I mean. Forgive me but that man would've brought down the airline, if he had to take economy."

Weiss opened her mouth in disagreement, but quickly shut them and nodded agreement instead.

Marcy sighed, "Well since we're talking about your father already. He- he said he wanted to see you the moment you got back."

"If he wanted to see me, the moment I got back, he could've picked me up himself."

Macy chuckled warmly, "Though I do agree with you, you shouldn't upset him. He is still your father."

Weiss didn't reply, and followed Marcy, walking through the revolving doors and into The SchnOT. It was as any company building was, a massive lobby, with a towering ceiling, a reception at the end of the lobby, a couple of sofas to the side, a fountain in the middle, and a hanging chandelier above it. The thing that differed it from other buildings was the extreme overuse of snowflakes. It could have been mistaken for some skiing resort or a winter wonderland. Everywhere a snowflake could be shoved in, it was shoved in. The fountain sprayed water in a snowflake pattern, the chandelier was shaped like a snowflake, the sofas had white cloth with small snowflake designs, and even the reception was shaped like a half of a snowflake. What was even worse, was the giant statue of Mr. Frederick Schnee, standing in the middle of the fountain, holding an oil well above his head, as it trickled water down his body.

Weiss gave a disgusted look. It didn't matter that this was probably the millionth time she'd seen it since its _grand _debut 10 years ago, she couldn't stop looking at it with a twisted face.

She followed Marcy down a branching hallway from the main lobby to a group of elevators. All the elevator displays had numbers going up and down, but at the very end, was an elevator with no display, a complicated series of code and scanners set in the wall by its side. The pair walked to that precise one.

"When did they install the retina scanner?"

"Oh that! That one is the most amazing one I've yet to see. I think they installed a week ago."

The old woman, pulled out a small packet. Inside, Weiss could see a key card, a small note, and a key. The woman handed her the packet, "These will help you open the elevator. A bit too much if you ask me."

"What's with the new scanners? Didn't we already have enough?"

"Well dear, your father's been getting an awfully large amount of terrorist threats lately. He just wants to keep you safe."

"Hmm." Weiss took the packet, and took out key. She flipped open a small cover, exposing a key hole. She took the key and put it in, turning it once.

Instantly, all around her, things began to light up and beep, scanners turned on, keypads lit up, and the elevator began to hum. The display showed the elevator was on _"Residence."_

"Did the codes change?"

"Sadly yes. It's all on the note."

Weiss sighed, pulling the small piece of paper out. "What happens if people steal the paper?"

Marcy looked around. "Hush now dear. I'm old. My brain can't remember all these codes. I need some way of remembered right? Don't tell your father this.." She Weiss shook her head exasperated.

"If he could know, he probably already knows."

Marcy chuckled.

Weiss turned her attention away and flipped open the small yellow note.

_Mobile: 1XrY09NxHYj4_

_Numeric: 845919349_

_Dial: 54-68-10-145-168_

_Voice recon: "Return, Wash, Bind, Yaw."_

_Morse code: - - - - - - - - -_

_Touch scan: 3__rd__, 1__st__, 2__nd__, 4__th__, 5__th__. Right hand_

"What?" _No wonder Marcy can't memorise this! It's just random bullshit! _Weiss looked wide eyed at the code. "What happened to the old 'SchneeOIl' password? What kind of code is this?"

Marcy shrugged, "Secure code."

Weiss groaned, pulled out her phone and opened up a small application called Finite. She held it close to a black box with a single red light on it. She tapped her foot, waiting for the light to change colour. Hearing a small beep, the light turned yellow, and she removed her phone. A keyboard appeared on the screen, and she carefully entered the code before hitting _submit_. The light turned green this time.

It took her almost 10 minutes to finish all the scanners. Wiping a thin film of sweat off her forehead, she hit a now glowing green button, and the door to the elevator finally opened.

Marcy chuckled, "Took a while huh?"

"Awhile? A BLOODY LONG TIME." Weiss said as the doors shut.

"Expected you to say that."

Ironically, the ride up was a mere 10 seconds.

Weiss exited leaving, followed by Marcy. In front of her was a steel door and another wave of scanners and dials. "OH MY GOD." Weiss shouted giving up. "WHERE DID THESE COME FROM?"

"Don't worry, those haven't been activated yet." Marcy said hitting a green button, and the doors open. "You know what they say? A home is where a man feels safe."

"Safe? This is paranoia!"

Marcy chuckled, "Anyways. I'll see you for dinner later. You should get some sleep. The footmen should be coming up later with the suit cases. Good day miss."

Marcy walked back into the elevator and disappeared as the doors closed. And now, Weiss was alone, a whole floor to herself.

She closed the steel door behind her, and breathed in the smell of her old room. A smell of lemons and lavender. It had been kept clean since her absence she noted. I front of her was a large room with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Steps led down to a rugged area with an assortment of blue sofas, facing a large fireplace set in a wall and also a large LCD TV. Next to it, was a long glass table, lined on both sides with blue chairs with ridiculously tall seatbacks. To her right, was a modern steel kitchen, having all the appliances a gourmet chef wouldn't dream of having. A wide hallway led deeper into the floor, to the washroom, the study, the movie room, the pool and sauna, and her bedroom.

She took off her heels, and winced as her feet finally touched the floor after so long.

_Home sweet home. _

She headed towards the hallway, but stopped mid-step, looking towards the fridge in the kitchen. _Should I… no… maybe a shower first._ She shook her head and proceeded to her bedroom to first get a change of clothes.

She opened the door to her bedroom and suddenly, a strange sense of déjà vu hit her, and it wasn't because it had been her room for a long time. It felt… just strange. In the middle was a large king sized bed with white sheets, white pillows and white blankets. To her right was a large walk-in closet and to her left was a massive French window. It was a very simple to be honest. Nothing much cluttered her room. There was a TV hanging in front of the bed, a couple of potted plants, a small single person sofa, and a mini fridge, but that was it. She flicked on the light switch and moved to close the curtains.

The instant her hands touched the dark blue curtains, she felt a surge of comfort. The silk curtain felt surprisingly nice, and she almost stood there just feeling the curtain. She rubbed her face. _What the hell?_

Closing the curtains, she quickly moved to the closet getting away from the silky dark blue cloth. She shut the closet door and undressed. She looked through all the racks and hangers. She had to admit: It was a rather boring assortment of clothes. Black, blue, and white made up the entire spectrum with some red every here and there. Shrugging, she picked out a strapless white dress that ended at the knees, with a light blue strap around the waist. She set it aside to wear later, tossing her old clothes into a nearby basket.

She grabbed a fluffy white tower and wrapped it around her chest.

Then she opened the door.

Weiss's eyes widened at what she saw, her hands almost losing grasp on the towel. By the French windows, was two people wrapped in embrace. A white haired girl was pushed against the wall, as a black haired girl assaulted her with kisses on the neck. The white haired girl at first seemed nervous, but soon, her face relaxed showing signs of pure joy, her mouth opening to ... moan? Her hands that had clutched so tightly at the blue curtains eventually went limp, letting the curtain slide from her hands, exposing her body.

Weiss wanted to leave, but she felt glued to the scene, witnessing all there was to see.

The black haired girl smiled, moving up to plant a kiss on the other girl's mouth before…

Kiss…

By ….

Kiss…

Moving …

Down…

Weiss shrieked, covering her eyes, and ran towards the washroom. She locked the door behind her, and breathed heavily, undeniably aroused. She wiped a layer of cold sweat from her forehead, as she looked into a full length mirror. Her face was tainted red, and she felt goose bumps rise on her arms. She quickly rubbed them, calming the itchy feeling.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it. ARG THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING!" Weiss screamed at the mirror and her image, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG? WHY AM I SEEING THINGS?"

She turned on the sink and washed her face with cold water, hoping it would calm her wild thoughts. She looked in the mirror again, her blush had receded significantly but it was undoubtedly still there. She sighed before opening the shower door and stepping in. She turned on the water, ignoring the cold water that splashed onto her. Slowly the water heated up and she closed her eyes, letting the water trickled through her hair and splatter onto her skin.

"Why is this happening to me?" She muttered to herself.

_"__Because you like me?"_

Weiss's eyes snapped open to see Ruby standing in front of her, complete disrobed, water ricocheting off her flawless skin.

"What the hell? GET AWAY FROM ME!"

_"__Why? You clearly want this."_

Weiss quickly covered her privates with her hands, no curtains or towels nearby. "N-no I don't!"

_"__Oh come on… I can see it in your eyes…you gave me a number for a reason right?"_

"That was purely business!"

_"__Please… you know I'm a flight attendant, I'll only be staying in London for three days, and then I'm gone. For what other reason would you give me your number for?"_

"I- I …" Weiss could find no answer. But that did not mean there wasn't one. "I don't know!"

_"__Don't know? Perhaps I could remind you." Ruby grinned. _

"Stay back! I know fencing!"

_"__Right. Because you're going to stab me with your fingers." Ruby raised an eyebrow, "Well… you could _stab _me with your _fingers_. If you want of course…"_

"What? What do you mean?" Weiss found herself, tracing Ruby's body, her eyes dropping lower, lower and lower. "What…"

_"__You know what I mean…" Ruby grinned._

Weiss shook her head madly, her eyes squeezed shut, "N-NO I D-DON'T! GET OUT!"

Weiss cowered in the corner of the shower waiting for a response or even a touch from Ruby.

There was nothing but the water of the shower.

Weiss opened her eyes, and she was gone.

Weiss sighed in relief, but she knew deep inside of herself, she had hoped Ruby was actually here.

====Economy====

"He's waiting for you inside, Miss Schnee." A woman sitting behind a desk said.

She was in a waiting room outside a pair of massive mahogany doors. _The gates to hell I suppose… _She stood up from a worn sofa and proceeded to the doors, her footsteps creaking on the wooden floor. It was strange. The entire room was filled with wooden objects and furniture when the building was completely modern. Weiss stopped in front of the doors and let out a deep breath. _Please don't let this be a chaotic mess of arguing._

She smoothened out her dress, and tossed her ponytail behind her back. Two footmen opened the doors, and exposed a very dark room lit solely by an ancient candle chandelier handing from the centre of the roof.

The room itself wasn't large, but it was dominated by a single mahogany desk in the centre. Weiss could hear the soft wax burning from the chandelier, as the door shut behind her and locked. She walked forward onto a soft carpet and stopped. There was a man watching the city from a window, his back turned to Weiss.

Weiss rolled her eyes, "It's just me. You don't have to keep faking the environment."

"Weiss?"

Suddenly, all around her, white lights turned on, as the chandelier was drawn up in to the ceiling. "Father." Weiss said blandly.

The man turned around. He was wearing one of his many Italian suits, all neat and tidied down to the millimetre. A pair of black shades was tucked into his suit pocket, leaving the lenses handing out. He had a black tie that had almost the exact same shade of oblivion as his suit. It all seemed so strange when someone looks at his face: his hair was white, his eyes were blue, and his skin was pale. He looked like the devil incarnate.

"I assume the flight was … pleasant."

"It was economy."

"As Marcy has informed."

"She spoke to you?"

"Weiss…" Her father chuckled, "Do I need really need her to tell me?"

Weiss glanced around and realized the newly added security measures to the room. 4 cameras were situated in the corners, an omnidirectional one hidden within the chandelier, two heat sensors guarding the desk from two sides, and 2 motion sensors hung from the ceiling.

"I suppose this conversation is being monitored as well?"

"My dear girl. I'm the only one with access to these things, even it were monitored nobody else would know."

"Right." Weiss mumbled still suspicious.

The two looked at each other for a while, until her father's mouth crept into a smile. "You don't wonder why I asked for you?"

"I assumed it was either about the presentation tonight or a job that you needed for me to do. As such, I didn't think it was in my place to question." Weiss said, still standing stiffly in front of the desk like a criminal in court.

"Relax. We're family here. Can I not welcome my daughter back home?"

"You may, but I doubt you will."

"Yet here I am." He spread his arms, "Welcoming you home."

Weiss merely blinked at his display.

The man shook his head, "I try my best, you realize, to make this … relation work… but you got to work with me Weiss."

_Or in other words, do as I say, listen to me, and be under my command. Asshole._

He reached into his pocket producing a plane ticket. At that, Weiss perked up, eyebrow raised.

"What's that?"

"First class tickets back to Japan." Her father glanced down at the tickets. "And hmm… just in time for you to at least compete in one of the fencing tournaments.'

"Really."

"But of course!"

Weiss covered her face with a hand. "Jaune got them didn't he?"

"What?"

"You getting me tickets is ridiculous. I know Jaune did it."

"He did not! I was the one who bought these."

"Please, you wouldn't-"

He slammed the tickets onto the table, shutting Weiss up, "Damn it Weiss! Can't you just appreciate anything that I do?"

"Given that you just took credit for Jaune's work probably in an effort to bolster my thoughts on you for tonight's presentation, I'm not really sure."

"Weiss. If you do not say what we tell you to say tonight, don't be surprised when you find you little shit stick you call a rapier in evenly sliced pieces."

_There you are… _

"You might fool the public with your damned smile, your neat suit, your bullshit words, but I know who you _really _are."

"You need to watch yourself. You're treading on thin ice here."

"Shut the fuck up. That's complete bullshit and you know it."

He winced, scrunching up his nose, "You watch your language girl."

"OH! WOE IS ME!"

"Why do you do this Weiss? Hmm? Do you find pleasure in pissing me off?"

Weiss opened her mouth.

"Don't you say another damned word."

He sat down in a black leather chair, and grabbed the tickets. Carelessly ripping them to shreds, he leaned forward, elbows on the armrests. "I hope you remember what I said before you got on the plane. You better do a damn well good job, or else I will take the last few things you have. Understand? It's a privilege to be my daughter, and you need to respect that."

Weiss narrowed her eyes.

"Now leave."

Weiss shot a glare at the man she called her father, and promptly turned and left, the doors automatically opening in front of her. Most people would've thought that conversation was emotionally scarring, but for Weiss, just another day with her father.

The doors slammed shut behind her and she was left standing alone in a waiting room. _I have got no time to waste on that asshole, I've got more important things to do like… like …_

Weiss wracked her brain for things to do, and realized there wasn't any. _Holy crap, I've literally got nothing to do… _Weiss glanced at a silver watch strapped to her left arm _… for NINE HOURS._

"Um. Ma'am?" Her father's secretary glanced up from a computer, "Did you need something?"

Weiss realized she'd been standing in the middle of the waiting room for almost a minute. She flashed a jittery smile, "Haha … no. I was just collecting my thoughts after a _deep_ conversation."

The woman knitted her eyebrows together, but quickly composed herself remembering whom she was addressing. "Oh. Forgive me. I thought otherwise."

"R-right…" Weiss mumbled as she made her way to the elevator and back down to her own floor.

====Economy====

Weiss lay arms spread wide on her bed, looking at the high ceiling, where an overhead aquarium was built. It was a bit excessive, but to go to sleep watching a spectrum of exotic fish swim overhead was surprisingly relaxing.

"Pffffttt…" Weiss blew a puff of air from her mouth, completely out of things to do.

She glanced to her left, a mini fridge hummed aside a small table. She glanced to her right, a massive French window and a one-man sofa… and a wall. The wall where Weiss dreamt of Ruby and her-

"ACK!" Weiss quickly sat up, hands clasped to her ears and shaking her heads, "Got to get this out of my head!"

_Uh, what should I do… oh I know! I'll get a plane ticket! That's right! If I got anything from that conversation it's the possibly for a fight. My father did say that there was a chance to go back to Japan and make it to at least one fight!_

She jumped up, rejuvenated, now that she had a goal in mind. She moment her foot her feet hit the ground however, she froze. _Where's my phone. _

She pat her dress in search of her blackberry, and stupidly smacked herself on the head, knowing that there were no pockets. She lifted the covers off her bed, nothing. She ran to the bathroom and checked, nothing. She went to the main room, nothing. She checked on the sofas, nothing. She checked in the fridge, nothing. _Where could it have gone?_

Then after slamming the freezer door shut, she began to hear a distinct humming sound. _Vrrr. Vrr, _

"Closet." She said to herself, before running quickly to where she had changed an hour ago.

She opened the door, and saw a beam of light shining in a basket from beneath a pile of clothes. Weiss bent down, and looked at the caller ID. 8041 7891. _It's not blocked. That's new._

Taking a couple of breaths and clearing her throat, she hit the answer call and brought the phone to her face, "Good day. Weiss Schnee speaking. Who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?"

"Uh… " Came a young female voice, and a scrambling sound which Weiss could barely identify as head scratching, "I don't know if you remember me… heh.. what am I saying… it's only been what 5 hours?"

"Who is this?"

"Oh sorry! " The girl coughed, "Ruby?"

"RUBY?"

"Heh, yeah, that's me!"

Weiss cleared her throat, cheeks blushing from her rather embarrassing outburst. "Apologies, I did not mean to shout."

"Um… That's fine… I think." Ruby chuckled uncertainly, "So…. Uh … what've you been doing."

_Crap, what have I been doing? _

Weiss realised, she was sweating, and the hair on the back of her neck had risen. "Plenty of important stuff! You think I'd waste my time?"

"Oh no, no, no! Nothing like that!" Ruby quickly followed, "It's that –um- I was wondering if you'd like… you'd … you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just, you know, wanted to know if you've been … busy."

_Oh god. Is this what I think she's trying to do?_

"No, I don't have time for a date."

"What? No! That's not what I was trying to say…" Ruby continued to blabber clearly panicked by what Weiss thought.

Weiss herself, removed the phone from her mouth, "FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUCCCCKKKKKKK!"

_Damn it, damn it, damn it… Why the hell did I have to say that? OF ALL THINGS! DAMN IT!_

"Weiss? Weiss? You still there?" Weiss heard Ruby asking

Weiss calmed herself and brought the phone back up, "Hi."

"So… heh … totally not what I meant… I was just wondering if you'd … reported me. You know? Wasn't that the reason you gave me your business card?"

Weiss smacked herself on her head. _I should've known, that's why she was calling. I SAID IT MYSELF WHEN I GAVE IT TO HER. Bloody hell. _"N-no. No I haven't."

"Phew! Well that's a weight off my chest." Ruby nervously chuckled.

The phone and Weiss was silent for awhile. Weiss was standing, one hand on the phone, one hand nibbling on her dress. She was stunned that Ruby actually called, still unable to process why a simple call had flustered her so much.

"Weiss?"

"Yes?"

"Um. Sorry. This was a strange phone call." Ruby hesitated, "But seriously, why would you think I was asking you out?"

Weiss was at loss for words. "Because you were asking if I busy… and- and well, that's usually the kind the kind of thing that leads to a … d-d-date."

Ruby laughed, "You're right. But why would I ask _you _of all people?"

Even though she couldn't care less, Weiss felt somehow offended. "How dare y- What do you mean?"

"I mean, just think about it. You on a date with me?" Ruby paused. "Come on!"

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Well first of all, I don't think you'd be so open to it-"

"I AM A VERY FRIENDLY PERSON. DON'T DENY IT."

"Um- heh- ok?"

"I am a perfectly fine date candidate." Weiss mumbled, crossing her free hand across her chest.

"Heh… right."

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Weiss screamed, honestly surprised Ruby hasn't dropped the call yet, "WAS THAT SARCASM?"

"N-no! I-"

"I'LL SHOW YOU! I'M A GREAT PERSON!"

"That's not what-"

"TONIGHT 5:30."

"Weiss, I-"

"WE WILL HAVE DINNER TOGETHER AND I'LL PROVE YOU WRONG."

"You don't-"

"THEN IT'S SETTLED."

"Weiss-"

"I'LL TEXT YOU MY ADRESS."

"Weiss!"

"WHAT?"

"That-"Ruby sighed, but Weiss could almost hear the laughter in her voice, "5:30 then."

"DONE. GOOD BYE."

"Bye~"

_Beep, beep, beep. _

She quickly typed her address down and hit send. A little swoosh sound played, as her text bubble was sent out. "Humph." Weiss grunted proudly, placing her phone down with a smack on a wooden table.

She glanced around, chest up and back straight, feeling quite pleased with what had happened. _Hah! I'll show that little dirt bag, I'm a perfectly decent person! Who said that I would be bad in dates! I'll show…. DATES? WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO? OH NO NO NO! _

She fumbled to pick up her phone, dropping it twice before holding it to her face with trembling hands.

With wobbly fingers, she began to type message, _Don't' come over, I am busy. _Just as she was ready to send, a little blob popped up.

One clear text message appeared on her screen.

_"__See you tonight. :D :D " _

Weiss dropped her phone, clattering onto the ground. She couldn't turn down Ruby now that she had sent that adorable message. It made sense when Ruby actually smiled, for Weiss to be melting, but this was just a ':' and a 'D'. Yet Weiss was smushed, her heart was a shriveled balloon, gasping for oxygen. She supported her unsteady leg holding desperately onto the nearby table. She looked down at the phone,

_"__I'm sure you're a _great _person during dates. :3 :3 "_

Weiss looked up at the fish swimming obliviously above her.

"CRAAAAAAAAAP!"

====Economy====

**A/N**

**Good day!**

**So, you probably noticed, the majority of this chapter wasn't on a plane. *hushed gasps* And neither will the majority of the next chapter be on a plane. *more gasps and mumbling in the audience* But! They will be soon. That is the point of the story right? I mean come on. What are you thinking? **

**Anyways, I'd like to just restate what I said in the author note in the beginning, THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE FAVOURITED, FOLLOWED –or even just viewed it-. OF COURSE, MY PERSONAL AND GRATIUS THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED. **

**-You are better than those who just favourite and followed. You are the best-**

**What? No way… I'm not biased! You are all awesome! **–but if you review, you are even more awesome-

**Did I say something? Eh. I hope you get the gist. But seriously though, you guys are all so awesome, regardless of whether you favourited, followed or reviewed, it really makes me happy to check my mail each day and see all the people who've read my story and enjoyed it enough to do all these things. THANK YOU.**

**Stats as of now (if you were curious)**

**Favourites: 43**

**Follows: 76**

**Reviews: 27**

**Views: 2499 … who will be the lucky 2500****th****?**

**Have a great day!**

**ExGuard123**

**PS. Yes, I called Weiss's company the Schnee company in the first chapter. Now it's called Schnee Oil ltd. And that's what it's going to be from now on. I'll find some time and go back to change all other cases. Just thought you'd want to know. (This PS will be deleted on completion of mentioned task)**


End file.
